Special Talents
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Sequel to WitchHunt. Time goes on and the gargoyles learn about their new friends.
1. Reminisce

**I do not own **_**Gargoyles**_**, but Ariana and Morgan are my characters. You first see these two in the story **_**WitchHunt**_**, a collaboration piece I did with gargoyleslady (Now Shadowchild28).**

* * *

><p>Ariana stood on the parapets looking at the night sky. The moon was full, bathing the young sorceress in silver light. The cool air chilled her skin beneath her black cotton dress.<p>

"Miss Caelum."

Ariana slowly blinked before turning to face Owen. Owen had a slight frown of concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," replied Ariana.

There was a dreamy distant tone to her voice that Owen did not like. So was she hearing the call? Puck had been hearing the call of Avalon. Avalon was not calling him or Iris, but Ariana. Why?

"It's almost time," said Ariana.

"I don't understand," said Owen.

Ariana smiled kindly. "No one does."

"Perhaps if you explain it to me, Miss Caelum, I will understand."

Ariana thought for a moment. "Okay. But I hope you have plenty of time. It's a long story."

Puck couldn't help but shine through. "What is time to an immortal?" Owen asked with a wry smile.

Ariana smiled back.

Puck was not sure what it was that made Ariana interesting. Her physical appearance was curious to say the least and her personality was that of a trickster. If Puck didn't know any better, he would believe that Xanatos had a daughter.

Ariana and Owen went inside and into a sitting room. Owen poured two glasses of water, adding a slice of lemon to one. He handed the one with lemon to Ariana.

"It must have been around the same time the gargoyles woke up here in New York," said Ariana. "I was in foster care at the time. It was a complete nightmare. At the time, I knew some magic and I found a spell to locate my blood relatives in my spell book, the _Grimorum Argentum_. I thought I could handle it."

"But something went wrong," Owen said.

"Very," said Ariana.

* * *

><p><strong>1994 A.D.<strong>

Ariana woke in the middle of the night. She heard noises, noises that told her to get out of her room. She couldn't do this anymore.

Her long white hair fell in her face as she reached under her bed and grabbed her spell book. She then opened her window. The air was cold considering Ariana was only wearing shorts and a tank top, both white. She climbed out onto the roof and opened the book. It was time to use the spell.

Her bedroom door opened. She didn't have much time. Finding the spell, Ariana focused on what she wanted to do.

"Tempi et intervalia explorare sanguis identicus!"

Silver mist surrounded Ariana and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>984 A.D.<strong>

The apprentice of the Archmage was suspicious of his master. His master sent him to be without supper. The apprentice would not be able to slip out unseen. The Archmage would catch him if he tried; the rooms were so close together.

The apprentice heard strange chanting and caught bright light peeking under the door. He could not understand what was being said, but the apprentice had a bad feeling it was not good. Should he report to Prince Malcolm? No, the Archmage would kill him if he told.

Getting into bed, the apprentice decided to be ignorant about his master's doings. Closing his eyes, there was a flash of silver light. The apprentice jumped up and gasped. In the middle of the room with an equally shocked expression was a young woman who easily could have been the apprentice's twin. She had the same long white hair, same opaque blue slanted eyes, narrow face, long slender hands, and pale skin. She was dressed scandalously, her arms and legs bare.

The woman's lips parted and a scream began to rise in her mouth.

"Please, do not scream!" the apprentice quickly said. "You will get us both in trouble."

She closed her mouth. Her eyes darted around the room. The apprentice could see that she was scared and confused. He got out of bed and approached her, getting on the floor a few feet from her. He put out his hand to her. The woman took the hand he offered to her. The apprentice smiled and noticed a book laying open in front of her. She saw he was looking at it and she quickly snatched it up.

"I will not take it," he said kindly. He frowned slightly. "Can you understand me?"

She nodded.

The apprentice smiled. "Can you tell me your name, my lady? Or how you came into my room?"

She stared at him for a second before erupting into a fit of giggles. "'My lady'?" she repeated. "That's a first. My name's Ariana. As for popping up in your room, apparently I did a botched job on a spell." She looked at the apprentice before smirking. "Maybe not entirely."

The apprentice frowned. The way she spoke was unlike anything he ever heard before. "Your spell?"

"I was trying to locate a blood relative," said Ariana. "But I wasn't expecting to make such a jump back in time. And I seriously doubt that I'm anywhere close to home. I'm kinda afraid to ask, but where and when am I?"

The apprentice gave her a gentle smile, hoping to comfort the strange woman. "You are at Castle Wyvern in Scotland. It is the year of Our Lord 984."

Ariana's face fell. "984?" she squeaked. She let out a whistle. "I'm a long way from home." She looked at him. "It may be best if I don't tell you."

"I understand."

"What's your name?" asked Ariana.

The apprentice stared. "My name?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ariana.

"Most just call me 'the apprentice' or 'the Archmage's boy'," he replied.

"Well, I want your name," said Ariana.

"Myrddin."

"Hello, Myrddin," said Ariana.

They smiled at each other for a long moment, feeling a connection between them, like they were family meeting for the first time in a long time. Myrddin noticed that Ariana was shivering.

"Here," he said, getting up and walking over to his clothes chest. "You cannot be walking around in your underclothes." Myrddin handed her one of the gray robes that the Archmage made him wear. He then got her a pair of his old shoes that he had outgrown. They would fit Ariana nicely.

"Thank you," said Ariana, adjusting the robe.

Myrddin stared at Ariana with a smile.

Ariana looked at him. "Careful. I might take that look the wrong way." She batted her eyes at him.

Myrddin gasped and blushed, quickly looking away.

Ariana smirked. "It's fine." She sighed. "I have a feeling that we're stuck in this room."

"My master sent me to my room. I suspect he is planning something sinister," said Myrddin.

Ariana frowned. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

"He is my master," Myrddin said fearfully. "I cannot defy him. He is too powerful. I am only an apprentice. He has many more years of experience and the _Grimorum Arcanorum_."

"So you're going to sit here and wait for something bad to happen?" asked Ariana. She held up her spell book. "Isn't there someone you care about? What if your master goes after them?"

Myrddin thought about young Princess Katherine. "You are right," he said. "Let me see your spell book."

Ariana handed Myrddin her spell book.

"_Grimorum Argentum_," Myrddin said.

"What's that?" Ariana asked.

"The name of this spell book," said Myrddin. "The Archmage talked about a family of sorcerers called the Argentum Magi. I do not know much about them."

There was a noise outside the door, a chanting. Ariana and Myrddin looked at each other. Listening carefully they heard what was being said.

"Go and destroy Prince Malcolm," said the Archmage.

Myrddin gasped. "No," he breathed.

"I think it's safe to say that we have to do something now," said Ariana.

There were footsteps coming to the door.

"He is coming!" said Myrddin, pushing Ariana behind the clothes chest. "Hide!"

Ariana hid and Myrddin jumped back into bed. The Archmage came in a second later. He walked over to Myrddin and shook him awake.

Myrddin opened his eyes, looking as drowsy as he could since he was supposed to be asleep. "Yes, master?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Take this, boy," said the Archmage, pressing a medallion into Myrddin's hand.

"What is this?" asked Myrddin.

"Don't ask questions," snapped the Archmage and he left.

Ariana came out of hiding and Myrddin got up.

"What is that?" asked Ariana.

"I do not know," said Myrddin.

Ariana took out her spell book and began searching for answers. She kept looking at the medallion and then at illustrations in the book. The marks on the medallion looked like some sort of protection design.

"Here!" said Ariana, putting her finger to an illustration that matched the marks on the medallion. "It's a talisman to defend against a succubus. The marks are supposed to deter them from attacking the possessor."

"The Archmage is using a succubus to attack the prince," said Myrddin. "We must do something!"

Ariana was already flipping through pages of her spell book to find a solution to their problem. "The only thing I can find that may work is enchanted iron," she said. "But where are we going to find that?"

"Iron is easy to find around here," said Myrddin. "I may be able to enchant it."

"Then all we have to do is find the succubus," said Ariana.

Myrddin put his ear to the door. "It sounds like the Archmage has retired for the night," he said. "As long as we are silent, we can move around freely."

They immediately found their plan difficult. It should have been so simple, but Ariana was not from this time or place. One look from someone in the castle and she would be called a witch and be thrown into the dungeon. She was glad that Myrddin had found a spell to make her invisible. Like a thief in the night, Ariana slunk behind Myrddin like his own shadow, keeping well within earshot of his whisperings.

"First the iron," Myrddin was muttering to her. "Then we shall see if we can find a spell in your book to enchant it."

"That sounds good," Ariana whispered, putting her mouth close to his ear.

They went outside and hurried over to the royal blacksmith to see if they could find the iron they needed.

"It would help if we would know what shape we needed," muttered Ariana, searching through some scrap pieces that would not be missed.

"I did not think of that," said Myrddin. He moved over to where there was more scrap.

"Ouch!" yelped Ariana. "You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry," replied Myrddin. He began searching the next pile of scrap. "I think I found a piece," he said, holding up a jagged piece. "What do you think — oh, where are you?"

"Ouch!" Ariana yelped again. "Oh, for heaven's sakes!" She snapped her fingers and became visible. Myrddin stared at her, his mouth open. "What?"

"How did you do that?" he asked. "I have to say an incantation to cast and remove a spell. And you need your spell book to access your magic, too. You snapped your fingers."

Ariana shrugged. "I picture what I want to do and I do it," she said. "Sometimes I have my spell book with me, like now — it's under my clothes. Isn't it the same for you?"

"No, it is not," said Myrddin. "How long have you been practicing magic?"

"I'm fourteen now, so about seven, eight years," replied Ariana.

"Who is your mentor?"

"I have none," said Ariana. "I teach myself."

Myrddin gasped. "That's dangerous. And insane! You could hurt yourself. A spell could backfire and you could do serious injury to yourself. You can even die!"

"Hello? How do you think I wound up in this mess in the first place?" asked Ariana. "Let's just find what we need and get. I've got a bad feeling about all this."

Myrddin nodded and they went back to searching the scrap iron.

After several minutes, Ariana sighed in frustration. "We're not getting anywhere." She walked over to where there were some knives finished on a table. "These would do, wouldn't they?" She held one up for Myrddin to see.

"That would be stealing," said Myrddin. "We could be hanged for that."

"Considering what it is for, I doubt anyone would mind," said Ariana. "We can always put them back when we're finished with them."

Myrddin was going to argue with Ariana, but a noise outside stopped him. "Someone's coming!"

"Invisibilis," whispered Ariana, and she disappeared from Myrddin's sight.

Myrddin hid in the shadows.

What Ariana saw made her cover her mouth and even though she was invisible, she hid. It was a monster of sorts. It was bipedal, tall, looking a little overweight, with four fingers on each hand tipped with talons, wings, and a long tail. Its coloring was brown, and it had white hair and a white beard, its face looking old. It wore a loincloth, leggings, and an armored vest of sorts. Its eyes were accustomed to darkness and easily made out Myrddin's pale hair and gray robes.

"And what would ye be doin' in here, lad?" it asked, its voice deep and gravelly.

Ariana could tell the voice was male and she stopped calling the monster "it".

"My master wanted me to get some scrap metal," replied Myrddin.

Ariana selected two long, narrow daggers from the table and tucked them under robes. As soon as she touched them, they became invisible.

"A little late in the evening to be teaching," he said. He looked at Myrddin closely. "What are you really up to, boy?"

There was a clatter as Ariana knocked several knives and axes to the floor. She quickly moved away and to the door. The monster pushed Myrddin aside and came into the work area.

"Come out!" he called, his eyes burning white.

Ariana touched Myrddin's shoulder. "Let's go," she whispered.

Myrddin ran back into the castle with Ariana right behind him.

"That was close," he whispered to Ariana once they were safely in an unused room of the castle.

"What was that?" asked Ariana.

"A gargoyle," replied Myrddin. "That particular one is the leader of the gargoyle clan. They protect the castle."

"There are more?" asked Ariana.

"Yes," replied Myrddin. "It is wise not to cross them, Ariana. They may see you as a threat."

Ariana swallowed hard. "I don't want to think about what they'll do to me."

There was a shout of agony that echoed throughout the corridor. Myrddin and Ariana looked at each other before rushing out to see what it was. They found a guard lying on the floor, his eyes glazed over and his breath highly irregular.

"Think it's safe to say that the succubus is on the loose," said Ariana, glancing below the belt of the guard.

"What do we do?" asked Myrddin.

"Over here, men!" a guard from down the corridor shouted.

"Right now, I would say we get out of here," said Ariana.

The two of them ran off. They ran up the stairs to find a place to hide for the time being. That place happened to be the royal wing where Prince Malcolm and Princess Katherine slept.

"We cannot be here," said Myrddin.

"It's perfect," said Ariana. "Now we can keep an eye on the prince. Let's get these daggers enchanted awhile. I do not want to be caught off-guard."

They found a dark corner and opened Ariana's spell book. Ariana found how to enchant the iron so it could harm a succubus.

"This requires a powerful sorcerer to cast the spell," said Myrddin. "I do not think I can do it."

Ariana shook her head. "I cannot read Latin very well."

"It is not in Latin," said Myrddin.

"What?" Ariana looked at the spell again. She gasped. "Spanish! Spanish is something I understand."

They placed the daggers in front of Ariana.

"Are you sure I have cast this?" asked Ariana. "The incantation is simple enough."

Myrddin nodded. "It requires a great amount of magic," he explained. "You appear to have plenty to spare."

"If you say so," she said. Ariana looked at the daggers and then at the spell she had to recite. "Hierro frio destrue la demonia de sexual."

There was a bright light that exploded throughout the corridor. When it faded, the blades of the daggers were glowing.

"I can see why you didn't want to cast that one," said Ariana. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you all right?" asked Myrddin.

"I'm fine," said Ariana. "I don't think I can use the invisibility spell anymore."

They each picked up a blade and slipped it under their robes.

"How much attention do you think we attracted?" asked Ariana.

Myrddin listened carefully for a moment. "None by the sound of things. The guards are probably tending to their own and searching for the one who harmed him."

"Good luck finding her," said Ariana. "That succubus is probably searching for the prince right now. That guard was an appetizer. Prince Malcolm's the main course."

"All we can do now is listen and wait," said Myrddin. "I do not like the idea, but what else can we do?"

Myrddin pulled up the hood of his robes and reached out to Ariana and pulled her hood up as well.

"As long as no one looks at our faces, we should be able to move without suspicion," he said.

There was a shriek that made them both jump.

"Princess!" cried Myrddin.

"Myrddin, wait!" Ariana called as he dashed off. "Oh, darn it!"

Myrddin burst into Princess Katherine's room. She was sitting up in bed staring at the wall. She looked at Myrddin and pointed to the wall. "There was something there! I saw it move. It disappeared when I screamed."

There was another yell of agony from a man. Myrddin went to the princess and Ariana ran toward the yell.

"Oh, great," she muttered.

She found another guard on the floor in the same state they found the first though this man was only mildly stunned.

The guard was trying to speak.

"I already know," whispered Ariana. "I am trying my best to find it."

Prince Malcolm rushed into his daughter's bedchamber. "Katherine!"

"She is all right, your majesty," Myrddin quickly said. He was sitting on the bed, holding the crying princess.

Prince Malcolm came over to them. "Katherine, what happened?"

"It was moving over there," she cried, pointing to the wall.

"What was?" asked the prince.

"A shadow," replied Princess Katherine.

Prince Malcolm smiled kindly. "It was only a shadow, Katherine. It cannot harm you."

"It did not belong there," Princess Katherine cried, now more out of frustration than fear.

Meanwhile, Ariana was tending to the guard. She heard footsteps in the corridor. Ariana forced herself to become invisible and she darted to an alcove to hide in case the spell failed.

An old man with a long white beard and long white hair dressed in black and gray robes came around the corner.

"Stupid creature!" he spat.

Ariana recognized the voice. This was the Archmage.

"It goes after whatever man it can find," he growled.

Ariana pressed herself further into the shadows. Her foot scraped across the stone floor.

"Who's there?" demanded the Archmage.

Ariana thought this was insane that he could hear her foot move across the floor. Then again, guilty conscience could make anyone jumpy. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

The Archmage heard a woman humming somewhere. He looked around and saw no one. The voice was sweet and inviting.

"The succubus," he breathed in horror, reaching for his protection talisman. The Archmage could not find it. He panicked, looking at every dark corner. The singing became louder. "Leave me alone!" the Archmage cried out, his voice quivering.

It took almost everything Ariana had not to burst out laughing.

The Archmage turned and ran out of the corridor.

Ariana put her hand to her mouth and snickered. Wait until Myrddin heard how much of a coward his master was.

"What a wuss," she whispered into her hand.

Now to go help Myrddin.

"What is going on?" The old gargoyle leader appeared on the princess' balcony.

Prince Malcolm looked up and smiled. "She had a bad dream," he said.

"It wasn't a dream!" insisted Princess Katherine.

Prince Malcolm walked over to the elder gargoyle. Together they walked outside.

"She says she saw a shadow that was not supposed to be there," Prince Malcolm said easily.

"She may have seen such a thing, my liege," said the gargoyle. "There have been strange happenings on this night."

Prince Malcolm frowned. "Such as?"

"I found the Archmage's boy in the blacksmith's forge earlier this evening," said the gargoyle. "He was up to something. He said his master was teaching a lesson and he needed pieces of iron. I didn't believe him. When I was about to confront him, there was a crash. I investigated, but found nothing. It was enough time for the lad to run back into the castle."

"You don't believe the boy would hurt Katherine, do you?" asked Prince Malcolm. "He's very attached to her."

"Aye, that be true," said the gargoyle. "I don't believe the lad would intentionally harm the princess. The Archmage frightens the lad. He may do something just to avoid punishment."

Prince Malcolm turned to look through the window at his daughter. The apprentice was trying to calm her and lull her back to sleep. Something about his expression appeared strained. Was the boy trying to protect himself by serving the Archmage? Was the Archmage trying to harm his daughter?

Myrddin felt himself being watched by the prince and the gargoyle. He busied himself with trying to calm Princess Katherine. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a light tap on his shoulder and he could not see anyone.

"Go back to sleep, princess," Myrddin said. "It was nothing. Don't worry." He smiled at her.

Princess Katherine got back under the covers and tried to sleep.

Myrddin got up and quickly exited the room, soft footsteps following close behind him.

"Ariana?"

"I'm here," she said. She became visible. Her face was pale and her cheeks were flushed as if she were feverish. "I don't think it's such a good idea for me to keep doing that."

Myrddin reached out and caught Ariana's waist as she began to sink to the floor. Ariana placed her full weight on him. Myrddin found how light she was. Yes, he had seen her when she first appeared in his room in nothing but her underclothes, but that had given him a poor indication of her weight. She was so light, too light to be healthy.

Ariana giggled. "You should have seen the look on the Archmage's face when I pretended to be the succubus. He almost wet himself." She laughed.

Myrddin shushed her and led her to a place where she could sit and rest for a moment.

"That girl's cute," said Ariana. "That's the princess?"

"Yes," replied Myrddin. He looked at Ariana critically. "We should return to my room. You need to rest."

"No," said Ariana. "I can keep going. Besides, what if that thing shows up again? We may only have one shot at getting it. No, we should stay nearby."

Myrddin nodded. Ariana was right. He wished that he could be brave like her. Instead he slunk in the shadows like a complete coward, afraid of what the Archmage would do to him. How many times had Myrddin witnessed the sadistic experiments of his master? It was understandable that he did not want to cross his master.

Ariana was taken to the far end of the royal wing and sat in the room where Princess Katherine was tutored. Myrddin kept alert for anyone who may come into the room.

Myrddin felt something in his pocket. He took out the talisman that the Archmage had given him. Walked to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing?" asked Ariana.

Myrddin hurled the talisman out the window and into the sea.

"The succubus wouldn't come near us if I kept that," he said, closing the window.

Ariana nodded.

"Ariana, I have something to ask," Myrddin said, unable to meet her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Ariana, tilting her head questioningly.

"How did you become so brave?" asked Myrddin.

Ariana laughed. "What do you mean? I'm not brave," she said.

"Yes, you are," said Myrddin, now meeting her eyes. "You are not afraid to face a succubus. You transported yourself back in time. I have done none of that. I am not brave enough to face my own master."

"But, Myrddin, you have," said Ariana, smiling. "You have faced him. You are going against him right now for trying to help the prince and destroying the succubus." She got up and walked over to him, pulling her hood down. "Myrddin, I think the question you should be asking is where does your loyalty lay? Do you serve the Archmage or Prince Malcolm?"

Myrddin stared at her. Where did his loyalty lay? With the man who was his master and yet mistreated him? Or with the man who showed him kindness?

Ariana could see that Myrddin made a decision.

Later that night, they felt a chill in the room. The door was closed and so were the windows. Myrddin and Ariana looked at each other. Saying nothing, they got up, pulled up their hoods and drew their enchanted daggers, and left the room.

There was a muffled cry that came out of Prince Malcolm's bedchamber. Ariana and Myrddin found the guards that were supposed to be protecting him lying unconscious on the floor, victims of the evil that lurked within.

They burst into the room to see the dark shadow looming over Prince Malcolm. Prince Malcolm thrashed in his sleep, unaware that the succubus was upon him.

Myrddin rushed forward and stabbed it in the back. It let out a shriek and whirled on the young magus. Ariana cut its hand. It turned to her and sent her flying across the room.

The commotion woke the prince. By the now the succubus had moved for Myrddin. Prince Malcolm sat up and let out a warning cry. Ariana's enchanted dagger struck the succubus in the back. Myrddin thrust his blade into its chest. It made a sickening gurgling sound before it disappeared.

"What sorcery is this?" Prince Malcolm asked.

Myrddin let out a sigh and put his hood down. "It's dead. Thank the stars."

Prince Malcolm got out of bed and went to Myrddin's side. "Are you all right, lad?" he asked.

"Yes, your highness," said Myrddin. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Prince Malcolm said with a smile. He looked at where the succubus had been. Two long narrow daggers lay on the floor.

Myrddin followed the prince's eyes. "Oh, no," he breathed, remembering his friend. He got to his feet and hurried to the other side of the room. "Ariana, are you all right?"

Ariana moaned and Myrddin got her to her knees.

Prince Malcolm walked over to them, frowning at the sight.

"Can you stand?" asked Myrddin.

"I can try," said Ariana.

Myrddin helped Ariana to her feet, Ariana putting her full weight on him once more.

"Sit her down, lad," said Prince Malcolm, motioning to his bed. "This brave woman deserves a rest."

The gargoyle leader burst into the room. "What's going on in here?" he asked, looking around. "I found the guards unconscious outside your room. Are you all right, my liege?"

"I'm fine, old friend," said Prince Malcolm, smiling. He turned to Myrddin and Ariana. "These two saved my life."

The gargoyle calmed some.

Prince Malcolm kneeled in front of Ariana, trying to get a glimpse of her face. Ariana pulled her hood up farther.

"There is no need to be shy, lass," the prince chuckled. He pulled her hood back and jumped. He looked at Ariana and then to Myrddin.

"Your highness?" the gargoyle asked.

"They could be twins!" Prince Malcolm said in shock.

Ariana pulled back her hood to show her face. The gargoyle's eyes went wide.

"This does not leave this room," said Prince Malcolm said to the gargoyle and to Myrddin. "Lad, tell us what happened."

Myrddin told them everything from the plot of the Archmage to Ariana's magical arrival to the enchanted daggers to how they saved the prince.

Prince Malcolm was furious. "I will see to it that the Archmage is banished for this." His expression softened momentarily as he looked at Myrddin. "And you shall be rewarded."

The prince left the room calling for his guards.

Myrddin turned to Ariana. "What will you do?" he asked.

Ariana pulled out her spell book. "Try to get home," she said. "Hopefully there's a spell in here that will take me home."

"Good luck to ye, lass," said the gargoyle.

Ariana nodded to him.

"I hope I can see you again," said Myrddin slowly. "You said that you were looking for a blood relative when you came here. Well, I know no blood family here in Castle Wyvern. Even if we are very distant cousins, it is a joy for me to know that I have someone out there. No matter where in time they reside."

"I hope one day I can see you again, too," said Ariana.

There was a bright flash of light and Ariana let out a cry of surprise. When the light faded, Ariana was gone.

* * *

><p>"The next thing I know I'm back on the roof and no time had passed," Ariana finished. "Turned out to be my little foster sister coming into my room because she had a bad dream. I thought it was something else."<p>

"So Hudson knew you from a thousand years ago," said Owen. "Why did he not say anything?"

Ariana shrugged. "Who knows? I changed a lot in the past few years. He probably never made the connection until he saw me with my hair white instead of silver. And maybe he just didn't want to say anything. Either way, it doesn't bother me."

Ariana looked at her watch. "I better go. I have to be at the health food store to open in the morning. I don't want to sleep through my alarm clock again."

"I will show you out," said Owen.

"Thanks," said Ariana.

They walked to the elevators together.

"Good night, Miss Caelum," said Owen with a bow.

"'Night, Owen," said Ariana.

Ariana had left a few things out of her story. She didn't want to share them with Owen because she wasn't sure what had happened herself. She did not go home right away. Instead she appeared on a bluff, a strange woman in front of her. The woman had given her the locket that Ariana wore around her neck. It was later that Ariana found out what the locket was for. Inside was a mirror that showed Ariana anything she asked. There was also a lens that when the two halves of the locket were opened completely, she could look through it and see the true form of something or magic in an item. Ariana had used it once to see what Owen truly looked like.

When Ariana met the gargoyles, they had told her their adventures. She learned who that woman might have been. It was a possibility that the woman Ariana met that night was Titania, Queen of the Third Race.

Ariana went home. Morgan was in bed and Ruth was roaming the kitchen.

"You are home late," said Ruth.

"I stayed longer than I thought," said Ariana. "Good night, Ruth."

Ariana went back to her bed and went to sleep.


	2. Return

A few days later, Ariana felt that it was time. For what she was not sure.

"Morgan," she said to her friend. "I need to go away for a while."

"To where?" asked Morgan.

Ariana shook her head, her silver hair waving around her face. "I'm not sure where I'm going. I just keep hearing this call. I've been hearing it for a long time now and I know I have to answer it."

Morgan followed Ariana into the bedroom. She opened her spell book and her fingers brushed a page. Morgan caught the word "Avalon" before Ariana closed it.

"I'll leave now," said Ariana.

Manny, the enchanted mantle, floated across the room and settled on Ariana's shoulders.

Ariana smiled sadly. "No, Manny, you stay here this time."

Ariana changed her clothes to a blue dress with a scoop collar, a silver belt, black tights, silver knee-high boots, and her magic locket. She went into the back of her closet and pulled out a black coat with wide sleeves that came to her ankles.

She opened her spell book and scribbled something on a piece of paper. The paper was tucked into her belt and she placed the spell book on the desk.

"You're not taking it with you?" asked Morgan.

Ariana shook her head.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Ariana told Morgan.

With that, she left.

"Maybe you should go with her, Ruth," Morgan said.

"No," said Ruth. "If she did not take her spell book or Manny, she must have a reason. Ariana is an intelligent and talented sorceress. You insult her by not trusting her skill."

* * *

><p>After taking a taxi to Central Park, Ariana walked to the large lake. Though it was only midmorning, there were many families already here. She made sure that no one was watching her before she took out the piece of paper.<p>

"Vocati venti fortunate ex ricae Oberonis et hic navis frugum regate ad orae Avalonis."

This was the first time Ariana recited the spell and yet the words were as familiar to her as her own thoughts.

A dense fog settled over the water and a boat appeared. It came ashore on its own accord. Ariana stepped into it and it immediately went back out onto the water. It drifted through the fog. Ariana pulled her hood up and sat perfectly still.

Soon the boat came ashore once more. Ariana knew she was no longer in Central Park. The air was too clean, too quiet, and the water was crystal clear. And here it was night.

"You came," said a female voice.

Ariana looked up and found herself looking at a woman with green skin and large ears. Her red hair fell down her back and was kept from her face by a gold cap. She was dressed in red, gold, and green.

"Hello, your highness," Ariana said, her pale pink lips turning up in a smile.

"You know?" asked Titania.

"I met your daughter," said Ariana. "You and her look very much alike."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," said Titania.

"No, really. You two have the same eyes," said Ariana, completely honest.

Titania allowed a sincere smile come to her lips. "Come here, child. Let me see you."

Ariana got out of the boat and walked up to Titania, removing the hood of her coat. Titania quirked an eyebrow at the color of Ariana's hair. She continued to take in the young sorceress' appearance.

"You have grown much," Titania said.

"Not really," said Ariana with a giggle. "I'm still scraggly, but I doubt that's going to change. From what I could tell from Myrddin, the whole family's that way."

Titania frowned slightly. "You do not know?" she asked.

"Know what?" asked Ariana.

"The Magus is dead," said Titania. "He is buried here on Avalon."

"Oh," Ariana said flatly. She had the urge to cry, but did not.

Titania reached out to her in comfort. "His body lies in the hollow hill. I can take you to see him."

"Okay," said Ariana.

Titania led Ariana to the hollow hill.

"The traps are still in place," said Titania. "I will disable them for you."

Ariana paid no mind to Titania. She walked into the hill. When the suits of armor came to life, Ariana simply put up her hand. Her hand emitted a silver glow before the suits fell down.

Titania was amazed. This girl had disabled the traps on her own and showed no sign of exhaustion. Just who exactly was she?

Ariana approached the marble platform where her cousin's body lay.

"I will give you a moment," said Titania. She turned and left.

Ariana sat on the platform next to his body. He looked like he was just asleep. Perhaps the magic of Avalon preserved his body. Myrddin was an old man now. How much time had passed? What could he have told her if she came sooner? Goliath and Angela had told her that he was dead, so why did it come to Ariana as a surprise when Titania told her?

Ariana remembered those first few minutes when they met.

"Hello, Myrddin," she said with a smile, trying to keep the tears out of her voice and off her face.

Part of her expected him to open his eyes and smile back at her. What was she, crazy? She must have been if she was expecting that.

"I made it home," she started in a low voice. "And I met the gargoyles. Goliath, and Angela, and Bronx, Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington, too. It's been almost five years for me. Certainly a lot longer for you. I heard about what happened with the Archmage and how you fought back. Looks like you got the courage to do it."

Ariana didn't know what else to say.

"Good-bye, Myrddin," she said, getting up and walking away, pulling her hood up once more.

Titania was waiting for her.

"Has the necklace I gave you served you well?" she asked as they walked through the forest.

"It's saved my neck a few times," said Ariana, tapping the locket of silver and black stone. "Do you want it back?"

"No, no," said Titania. "Keep it. I have no use for it."

"I thought you wanted it back, that's why you called," said Ariana.

Titania stopped and frowned. "I did not call to you, Ariana," she said. "Did you not come back on your own accord?"

"I've felt something calling me for days now," said Ariana. "If it wasn't you, who was it?"

Titania thought for a moment before a smirk came across her face. "I think I know who," she said.

They continued walking to the palace. Several of the Children who were out and about stopped to see who was with their queen. Ariana recognized some of them. One was Odin, another was Anansi, and another she recognized as Raven. She also saw several gargoyles wheeling in the air.

Titania took Ariana around the palace to where there was a large house. She knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal an old woman with green eyes in blue dress and a red cloak answered the door.

"Oh, Lady Titania," said the woman. "'Tis an honor! Come in."

"I will not be staying long," said Titania. She turned to Ariana.

Ariana was staring at the woman. Many years had passed, but Ariana recognized the woman. "Katherine," she said in a low voice.

The woman turned to Ariana.

"You recognized her?" asked Titania with a smirk. "My, my, your memory is sharp."

Princess Katherine looked at Titania, confused. "I may be growing old and may be senile at times, but I haven't the faintest idea what is going on."

Titania turned to Ariana. "I will let you explain it to her. Good evening, Princess Katherine." And she left.

Katherine turned back to Ariana. "Please, come in."

Ariana stepped inside and Katherine closed the door behind her. The main room was large with suits of armor and shields decorating the walls. The floor was covered in a large carpet to keep the cold from their feet.

"Katherine, who is here?" a Scottish voice called. A man with graying hair dressed in armor came into the room.

"You must be Tom," said Ariana. "Angela and Goliath told me about you."

"You know Goliath?" asked Princess Katherine.

"Who are ye, lass?" asked Tom.

Ariana lowered her hood.

Princess Katherine let out a scream and clasped both hands over her heart. Tom's mouth dropped open, unable to say anything.

A gargoyle with green skin and gold hair came rushing in. "What is it?" he demanded. His eyes rested on Ariana and he froze.

Princess Katherine was the first to recover. She went to Ariana and put her hands on her shoulders. "Oh." She cupped Ariana's face. "Oh." She brushed some of her hair back. "Oh!" It appeared this was all she could say in her state of shock.

"The lass looks like Magus," said Tom.

"My name is Ariana."

"Ariana," repeated Princess Katherine. "Such a beautiful name. You look so much like him. If only Magus were still alive to see." Tears sprang to her eyes. "If only he knew he had some family left. You look too much like him to be coincidence. Oh, it would have made him happy."

Ariana smiled. "He knew about me," she said. "We met before, many years ago."

"What?" asked Tom.

Ariana turned to him. "It was before you were born," she said. She turned back to Princess Katherine. "But I did see you. You were very young at the time, and — Magus? That's what you called him? — he was still the Archmage's student."

"I'm sure I would remember you," said Princess Katherine.

Ariana shook her head. "I made sure that few people saw me when I was at Wyvern all those years ago. I was fourteen at the time. Magus was the same age, perhaps a little older. Did you ever learn why the Archmage was banished?"

"All I know is that he tried to overthrow my father," said Princess Katherine.

"He unleashed a succubus on the castle," said Ariana. "The moron didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't control it. It went after the guards before going after your father. You saw it in your room. A shadow that should not have been there."

Realization dawned on Princess Katherine. "That's right! I screamed and Magus came rushing in. I told him and my father what I saw. And then the old gargoyle came to see if there was trouble."

"Magus and I killed the succubus when it attacked your father," said Ariana. "The only people to know of my existence at Castle Wyvern were Magus, your father, and the gargoyle elder."

Then Princess Katherine's face fell. "It was you he spoke about," she said sadly. "Sometimes in his sleep he would talk as if he were holding a conversation with someone else. I would always know when he had those dreams. He would wake up and look distressed. Sometimes he would speak in another language. I believe it was Welsh. Other times he would speak in English. 'My twin. My twin,' he would cry in his sleep. I see now that he was calling for you."

"Oh, Myrddin," Ariana whispered. "I didn't know he would miss me that much."

"When I was a lad, not long after we came to Avalon, Magus had a box in his room that he would never let me touch," said Tom. "He said that it was a gift for someone and when the time came, he would give it to them. I remember the box had an engraving on it. 'Ad meum argentum magus,' it read."

"'To my silver magician," translated Ariana.

Tom left the room and returned several moments later with the box. "When he died, we tried to open it. He must have cast a spell on it to keep it locked."

"May I?" asked Ariana.

They went to another room where Tom set the box on a table. The box was made of wood that had aged beautifully over the years, gaining a dark, rich color to it. Its hinges and lock were made of silver and there was a silver plaque with the engraving on the lid. Below it was another word: Nomen.

Name.

But whose name?

Ariana doubted it was her own.

"Princess, how many people knew Magus' real name?" Ariana asked.

"Very few," replied Princess Katherine. "None of us know it."

Ariana smiled. "Myrddin."

The lock came unfastened and the lid opened a small fraction. Tom and Princess Katherine gasped.

"How did you know?" asked the gargoyle, speaking for the first time since he entered.

Ariana smiled at him. She remembered Angela's descriptions of her brothers and sisters and knew that this gargoyle was Gabriel.

"I think I was the only one ever to ask his real name," said Ariana. "It was one of the things I insisted on knowing. It was the only name I called him."

Ariana lifted the lid. Inside on a bed of rich blue silk was a silver armlet. Ariana carefully lifted it from its place and turned it over in her hands. Her fingers tingled as she did. There was magic in this simple piece of jewelry, she could feel it.

"It's beautiful," said Princess Katherine.

"Who'd have thought Magus could create something like this?" said Tom.

Ariana slipped it up her arm. It came over her elbow and to her upper arm. It gleamed brightly in the firelight.

"Magus was very fond of you," said Princess Katherine.

"I was family," Ariana said. She looked at the princess. "He loved you very much, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," said Princess Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't speak Latin so I'm going with what little I know. If you find a mistake, tell me and I'll correct it.<strong>


	3. Retaliate

Back in the mortal world, Morgan was sensing something. She did not know what it was, but she sent Ruth to investigate.

The health food store where Morgan worked sold more than health food. In addition to healthy organic and natural foods, it sold essential oils for aroma therapy, gems for gem therapy, and herbs and spices used for both cooking and healing. They also did deliveries to private residences who paid for the expensive service. And Morgan was currently making a delivery to a very upscale client. She did not usually make deliveries, but the usual young man who made them called in sick, leaving Morgan to handle it.

Lennox Macduff was the name of the client. He lived secluded in the forests at the southern tip of Manhattan. Morgan had a long day ahead of her. She had to take a taxi to the park and then had to walk from there to the house. It could be dangerous, but Morgan was more dangerous than any mugger or murderer.

Morgan found the house. She stared at the sight of it. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion! And she had thought Castle Wyvern was impressive.

Lennox Macduff was a name familiar with Morgan. The gargoyles told her that it was not the man's real name. They knew the man as Macbeth, and they told her about their adventures with and against the immortal king. As long as Morgan did not threaten him, he would not threaten her. He had a vaunted sense of honor as Goliath had put it. Morgan was actually eager to meet this man.

Morgan walked up to the front door. There was the button for a doorbell at the doorframe. Morgan pushed it and a large bell sounded from inside. There was a pause.

"Would you remove your hood down, please?" came a voice.

Morgan jumped slightly and quickly put her hood down.

The door unlocked and a powerful looking man in his fifties filled the doorway. He had a gray beard and his hair was gray. He wore black pants and a rust colored sweater. His gray-blue eyes stared down at her.

Morgan let out a little whimper. The gargoyles told her about him, but she was not expecting the amount of life energy this man was giving off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Delivery from Natural Remedies Health Food Store," said Morgan in her quiet voice, holding the package up.

"Ah, thank you, lass," said Macbeth, relieving her of the box. "Come in. I'll get your payment."

Morgan came in and stood quietly in the entryway. She looked around, seeing suits of armor and tapestries. Morgan checked to see who else lived with Macbeth and found the rest of the building empty. He lived alone.

Macbeth returned with a check for the store and handed it to Morgan along with a fifty dollar bill. Morgan frowned at him.

"What's this for?" asked Morgan.

"Take it, lass," said Macbeth. "Think of it as a tip."

Morgan gave a small smile. "Goliath said that you were generous."

Macbeth frowned. "You know Goliath?" he asked.

Morgan nodded. "My friend's dating his second-in-command."

Macbeth laughed. "The lad with the white hair, right? He seems a bit childish in someways. I hope your friend can handle him."

"You don't know my friend like I do," said Morgan. "It's more likely that it's going to be the other way around."

Something outside caught Morgan's attention. At the same time, Macbeth's pager went off.

"Excuse me, lass," he said.

"I better get going," said Morgan.

There was a loud bang and glass littered the entryway. Morgan let out a yelp and clutched her shoulder. Macbeth threw her to the ground as there were more loud bangs and more glass shattered and stone was chipped by the bullets that whizzed overhead.

"Come on!" said Macbeth, pulling Morgan to her feet and hurrying off into another room.

Morgan had a feeling what was going on. The Illuminators were back. One of them probably heard a rumor about Lennox Macduff not being everything he appeared to be and sent a squad to deal with him.

"Ruth," breathed Morgan. She felt her ghostly companion nearby. "Help."

That was all that Morgan had to say. Ruth quickly went outside to see what was going on.

What Ruth saw angered her. "Illuminators," she growled. She spat on the ground in contempt before charging after them.

Macbeth looked at Morgan. "Are you all right?"

Morgan reached back and felt something wet and sticking on her shoulder. She looked at her fingers and found them bloody.

"It's just a scratch," said Morgan.

Already Morgan was healing her injury. It was a simple scratch and easy to repair.

"Stay here," said Macbeth.

Macbeth hurried out of the room.

Morgan was about to sit there and just wait. She was going to help. By now, Ruth probably had taken care of most of the threats.

Closing her eyes, Morgan felt out where the other energies were. There was only one and it was nearby.

"Okay, my turn," said Morgan, pulling her hood up.

In one hand, gold light became a sword. The unnatural glow in Morgan's eyes intensified. As the energy came closer, Morgan walked out of the room and into the entryway.

An Illuminator dressed in black with the insignia patch on his arm came around the corner. After a brief moment of surprise, he leveled his weapon with her. Morgan's wings appeared and wrapped around her as a shield a split second before the Illuminator fired at her. Morgan charged forward and sliced the gun in half before thrusting the heel of her hand up his nose. There was a sickening crunch as the Illuminator's nose broke and he fell unconscious.

Something stung Morgan in the back. She reached around and pulled out a tranquilizer dart. She turned to see another Illuminator stalking up to her.

"So you're the medium we've been looking for," he said. "You've given us the runaround for a long time, girlie."

"And I still will," said Morgan, flooding her own body with her healing powers, the tranquilizer being metabolized at an alarming rate. The golden glow overtook her eyes.

The Illuminator fired his tranquilizer gun again, but Morgan's wings once again shielded her from harm. He was going to try to reload again, but Morgan was not going to let him. She charged forward and stabbed the Illuminator through the chest. After removing it and allowing the man to fall to the floor, Morgan deemed that her inflicted injury was not life threatening and he would be fine.

Morgan checked to see how many energies were left. In addition to Ruth and Macbeth, only one. She started off in Macbeth's direction.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking me in my own home," Macbeth said.

Morgan stepped into the room. "Especially when I'm around," she added.

A figure appeared behind the Illuminator, holding a sword to his throat. "And to threaten her life when I am near is beyond foolish," Ruth growled.

"There will only be more of us," said the Illuminator. "Go ahead, kill me."

"No," said Ruth. She thumped him on the back of the head. "But I have no regrets doing that."

Macbeth turned to Morgan.

"I better go," said Morgan, making her way to the door.

"Wait!"

Morgan turned around.

"Thank you," said Macbeth.

Morgan gave a small smile and left, Ruth falling into step and disappearing in Morgan's wake.

* * *

><p>"You mean to tell me I was gone for two days?" cried Ariana.<p>

Ariana was visiting the gargoyles after returning from Avalon. Puck and Iris were there as well. Morgan was seated next to Lexington, having been there since the gargoyles woke that evening.

"Didn't you know?" asked Puck. "An hour on Avalon is a day in the mortal world."

"I know now," said Ariana.

"That's a lovely armlet you have," said Angela, pointing to Ariana's right arm.

"Thanks," said Ariana, running her fingers over it.

"So what happened?" asked Broadway.

Ariana took a deep breath. "Got time? It's gonna take a while."

She began to tell them the story from the beginning once more.


	4. Double Date

Morgan bit her lip. Ariana had told her that they were going out tonight and she did not like the tone her friend had used. Morgan was not a party animal. She was shy, barely able to form a sentence when she was around Lexington.

"Where are we going?" asked Morgan.

"We are going on a double date," said Ariana.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"You heard me," said Ariana. "We are having dinner and drinks with Brooklyn and Lexington tonight."

"Ariana, we're not old enough to drink," Morgan pointed out.

"There are non-alcoholic kinds," Ariana said.

The girls got ready and waited in the living room for their dates to arrive. Morgan sat with her hands fisted in her lap.

"Will you relax?" asked Ariana. "This isn't our first double date. Does the word 'date' scare you that much?"

"It's not that," said Morgan.

"Then what is it?" asked Ariana.

Before Morgan had a chance to answer, there were two thumps on the fire escape.

"They're here," said Ariana, getting up to open the window. "Hello, boys."

"Hey," said Brooklyn, giving Ariana a hug.

Morgan got up and shyly waved to Lexington.

The small gargoyle beamed. "You look lovely," he said, taking in Morgan's dress.

Morgan gave a shy smile and ran her hands over the skirt of her newly made dress. Ariana had a talent for dressmaking. She tended to enchant what she made, having created Manny with her own two hands. Ariana had made the dress for Morgan without any sort of enchantment. The dress was charcoal gray with black accents that's skirt came to Morgan's ankles. It had a corset style bodice, muted crimson fabric peeking between the black laces, and charcoal sleeves covered with black netting. Around her neck was a chain of dull silver, a pendant of a brilliant red flower hanging from it, its five petals opened wide to reveal its bejeweled center, tendrils of silver branching out from between the petals.

"You really should wear more color, Morgan," commented Brooklyn. "It would look good on you."

"You think?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah," said Lexington. "We're going on a date, not a funeral."

"I just feel more comfortable wearing neutral colors," said Morgan.

"Whatever suits you," said Lexington with a shrug. "Can you fly in that?"

Morgan nodded.

Brooklyn turned to Ariana. "Am I going to get in trouble for carrying you, especially if my hand slips?"

Ariana looked down at what she was wearing. She had on a blue minidress, a blue pair of pumps, her black and silver locket, her silver armlet, and had a blue ribbon tying back her hair.

"As long as it's an accident," said Ariana, fetching her messenger bag that held her spell book. "Let's go."

"Go where?" asked Lexington. "You haven't told us where we're going."

"I know a nice restaurant that has a penchant for gargoyles," said Ariana with a smile. "I know the cooks and the waiters and they will gladly provide us a meal. They are all members of a pro-gargoyle group."

With Brooklyn carrying Ariana, they set off. They landed about a block from the restaurant to allow Ariana and Morgan in first before they landed on the rooftop. The gargoyles circled the building until they saw their dates walk out onto the rooftop.

There was a table set for four, an awestruck waiter watching Brooklyn and Lexington's every move.

"Help yourselves," said Ariana.

"You sure you have enough to pay?" asked Brooklyn. "Or will we be washing dishes?"

Ariana smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "I know the owner. We have a deal. She provides our meals and I help decorate the restaurant."

"You are a very busy young lady," said Brooklyn.

"What exactly do you do, Ariana?" asked Lexington.

"A bit of this, a bit of that," replied Ariana. "Sometimes I help out at a health food store. Other times I preform at nightclubs, help out with interior decorating, make uniforms for businesses. I want to be a fashion designer."

Lexington turned to Morgan. "What do you do?"

"I work at Natural Remedies Health Food Store," she replied quietly. "I do everything from cash register to stocking, even deliveries at times." She tucked a lock of brown hair over her shoulder. "I met Macbeth on one such delivery."

"You met Macbeth?" asked Brooklyn.

"It was when Ariana was on Avalon," said Morgan. "The Illuminators showed up when I was making my delivery. Ruth and I helped Macbeth put a stop to them."

Ariana sipped her water. "So he knows about your powers?"

"No, not really," said Morgan. "He knows I'm special, but he doesn't know what I can do. He does know about Ruth."

"Speaking of Ruth, where is she?" asked Lexington. "I thought she would tag along."

"Ruth has her own affairs," said Morgan. "She may be bonded to me, but she crosses over to the spirit plain for a rest. It's because of our bond that she can travel back and forth."

"You must tell us how you two met," said Brooklyn.

Morgan flinched.

"Another time," said Ariana, giving them a gentle smile.

Brooklyn and Lexington looked at each other. Were they hiding something?

"Hey, Morgan," said Brooklyn. "We know that you've got some potent healing powers, but what else can you do?"

"I'm not entirely sure," said Morgan. "Ruth taught me how to use a sword and, of course, I can fly and summon my aura sword. Other than that, I don't know."

"Are you part fey that you can do this?" asked Lexington.

Morgan shrugged.

"We haven't a clue," said Ariana. "Ruth has tried to explain what Morgan is, but even with all her years of knowledge she's picked up from wandering the earth, she hasn't a clue."

"Maybe you should ask Owen," suggested Lexington. "He's fey. He might have some answers."

Dinner went off without a hitch. It included small talk and future plans. It was after dinner that the trouble began. Morgan and Ariana walked around the block before rejoining Brooklyn and Lexington. They went back to the castle for drinks.

Lexington chuckled. "Morgan, your hair is all over the place."

Morgan reached up and began to smooth it down, trying to fix it.

"It's fine," said Lexington. "Actually, I like it that way. Huh?"

Ariana quickly motioned to her own arm, pretending to tug at a sleeve cuff. But it was too late. Lexington and Brooklyn's eyes went wide. There were pale pink lines on the insides of her arms, starting at her wrists.

"Morgan?" Lexington said, reaching out to her.

Morgan realized what was happening and she quickly lowered her arms, pulling her sleeves down. Her face was pale and she looked like she was about to be sick. She turned and ran inside.

"Morgan, wait!" called Lexington, dashing after her.

Brooklyn turned to Ariana. "Did you see that?" he asked.

Ariana lowered her head. "I've known for a long time," she said sadly.

"What?" cried Brooklyn.

"Don't be mad at her, please?" Ariana said. "She's had it rough since day one."

"Maybe you want to tell us about this," said Brooklyn.

Ariana sighed. "She should be the one to tell you. Morgan was a cutter. It's how she coped with her powers in the beginning. And how she met Ruth. It was after I met her that she stopped."

"It's why she always wears long sleeves," said Brooklyn.

"And fingerless gloves," added Ariana.

* * *

><p>Morgan locked herself in one of the bathrooms. She sat on the toilet, her face in her hands. Lexington stood in the hallway, trying to talk to her.<p>

"Morgan, come on, talk to me," he said. "How did you get those?"

"Go away!" cried Morgan.

Lexington flinched. "Morgan, I want to help you, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, how can I understand?"

Lexington listened to her sob on the other side of the door. "It's bad enough that I have special powers. Now you found out about these! I'm a freak!"

"No, you're not," Lexington quickly said.

"Yes, I am!" sobbed Morgan.

"No, you're not," Lexington said, this time firmly. "You are a beautiful human female that I am glad that I am friends with."

It was quiet on the other side of the door. Lexington then heard the clicking of Morgan's heels and the bathroom door opened. She peered out from the gap at Lexington.

Morgan swallowed hard. "You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," said Lexington.

Morgan wiped her eyes with her cuff and sniffled. "Thank you."

Lexington reached up and cupped Morgan's face in his talons. He stood as tall as he could, but still had to bid her face down an inch or so. His lips met hers in an innocent kiss. It lasted only a second, but when Lexington pulled away, Morgan's eyes were glowing with that queer inner light and her cheeks were cherry in their hue.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "Now, I think we should find Owen and ask him if he knows anything about your powers."

"You won't tell him about my arms, will you?" asked Morgan.

Lexington shook his head. "That's your business, though I am concerned. Those scars look old. You don't have any new ones, right?"

Morgan bit her lip. She rolled up her sleeves to show Lexington. He gasped in horror. Morgan turned away, but kept her arms out so Lexington could see that all her scars were old.

Lexington gently took one arm in his hands and ran the pads of his fingertips over a few of the lines. They were uniformed on the insides of her arms, about a quarter inch between each starting at her wrists and ending at her elbows.

"Okay," he said, with a slight nod.

Morgan pulled her sleeves down.

"Let's go talk to Owen now," said Lexington, starting off for Owen's office.

Morgan touched her lips. Lexington's brief kiss still lingered there. It was an odd sensation, she thought as they walked. She always thought a kiss would be warm and Lexington's kiss had been, but his lips felt. . . thick, for lack of a better term. She had not been expecting that, but being a gargoyle and having a skin that was more of a hide, it made sense.

"Maybe I should talk to him alone," Morgan said as they stood outside the door. "There are some things that I am not comfortable with sharing with other people. It'll be hard enough telling Owen."

Lexington gave her a gentle smile of understanding. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

Morgan nodded. She waited until Lexington was around the corner before knocking.

"Yes?" came Owen's emotionless voice.

Morgan opened the door and peeked in. "I was hoping to speak with you. Is this a bad time? I can come back later if you're busy."

Owen looked up at her. "No, this is not a bad time. Please, come in, Miss Stormwell."

Morgan came in and closed the door behind her.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Owen asked.

"I was hoping that you know something about my powers," said Morgan, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture. "I don't know where they came from. Ruth has never seen anything like them and Ariana can't find anything in the _Grimorum Argentum_. Lexington and Brooklyn suggested that I should ask you."

Owen stood and walked over to Morgan. She felt some of her nervousness ebb away. Owen had that effect on her. Though it was Puck behind the mask, Morgan could sense an icy outer layer before sensing the playful aura of the fey. The combination was a cool aura that chased away emotions that made Morgan's stomach churn or her scalp prickle.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Morgan nodded.

Owen gently tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. Ice blue stared into warm brown. Morgan did not like looking anyone directly in the eye. It made her very nervous, but Owen showed no sign of tension.

_Just relax._

Morgan wasn't sure if the words were spoken out loud or where they came from. She tried to do as she was told, but her nerves wouldn't allow it.

_Relax._

Again the words came.

_I can't,_ Morgan whimpered in her mind.

Morgan soon realized that she was not looking at Owen's eyes, but at Puck's. She could sense his energy surging. Puck was casting a spell, one directed at her.

She understood what was happening. Puck was casting a spell, but he needed her to relax to make it work. Morgan calmed herself some and the world began to spin. The only thing she could focus on were the ice blue eyes before her. And soon they were gone, too.

Owen carefully lowered Morgan to the floor. He turned into Puck.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty," he said, waving his hands. A sofa appeared on one side of the room. With another wave, Morgan levitated from the floor and floated to the sofa. "Now let's see if you really are what I think you are."

Puck sat on the edge of the sofa and placed his hands on Morgan's temples. He gasped, then smirked. Though her conscious mind was in a state of deep slumber, her brain was still very active.

"Thought so," Puck said, standing up.

* * *

><p>Ariana, Brooklyn, and Lexington were sitting in the kitchen with coffee and cocoa.<p>

"Is Morgan going to be okay?" asked Brooklyn.

"She'll be fine," said Ariana. "She survived when I found about it."

"And talking to Puck?" asked Brooklyn.

"Puck's not going to hurt her," said Lexington. "Hopefully, he has some answers to her questions."

"Indeed," said Owen, entering the kitchen.

"Where's Morgan?" asked Ariana.

"Asleep," replied Owen. "Don't worry; she is all right. I needed to put her into a deep sleep so I could confirm my suspicions."

"So?" asked Brooklyn. "Did you find out anything?"

Owen nodded. "Miss Stormwell is a powerful psychic," said Owen.

"You mean like telepathy and clairvoyance?" asked Lexington.

"In a sense. Miss Stormwell's abilities fall into the category of psychic phenomena. Humans are only able to use about ten percent of their brains. Miss Stormwell is able to use far more. Her brainwaves are able to affect the physical world, such as using her wings to fly and her own energy to heal others."

"So how much power does she have?" asked Ariana.

"It all depends on how strong Miss Stormwell's mind is," said Owen. "She can call on great amounts of energy as long as she can focus it. It is her concentration that causes what is impacted in the physical world. It appears she has some understanding of this and is able to control a large amount of energy. Theoretically, at her current level, Miss Stormwell can overpower Goliath."

Ariana whistled. "That's quite a bit of power."

"Lex, never get on her bad side," said Brooklyn.

Lexington nodded in agreement. "And she can become stronger than she already is?"

Owen nodded. "It's all a matter of focus for her. Keep in mind that does not mean she can use her power indefinitely. It does tax her mind. If she were to take on Goliath right this moment, she would have to be quick. If my calculations are correct, she cannot last more than ten minutes against him. Miss Stormwell would need to make her move as quickly as she could to ensure victory."

Ariana frowned. "If she's just psychic, why couldn't Ruth and I find anything?"

"A person with psychic powers of Miss Stormwell's caliber only appears once every millennium or longer," answered Owen.

"So we're talking power on a fey level?" asked Ariana.

Owen nodded. "It is extraordinary that someone so young has such control. It does not surprise me that the Illuminators want her."

"They aren't getting her if I have anything to say about it," said Ariana, a shadow coming over her pale face.

Lexington and Brooklyn nodded in agreement, the former's eyes taking on a hint of white at the thought of Morgan being captured by those psychos.

* * *

><p><em>She was in an endless pit of utter darkness. Cold and dread surrounded her, entered her lungs as she breathed. Was she dead?<em>

"_What is this? Where am I?"_

_Another thought occurred to her._

"_Who am I?"_

_She could not think of who she was. The darkness took her memories from her._

"_Who am I? Who am I?" she repeated over and over, trying to find a fragment of memory, but there was none she could grasp._

"_I have to keep looking. I have to find who I am," she told herself._

_She dove deeper into the darkness, hoping to find something that could help her remember who she was. There was a small flicker of light that caught her eye. She turned and moved to it. What she saw was a tiny, glowing flower bud. It was only the size of her little finger and looked too delicate to touch. She put her hand out to it. The bud began to glow more brightly. She touched it with the tip of one finger._

_The bud exploded with light, chasing the darkness away. The bud blossomed, the flower growing in size, golden petals reaching out, the center turning brilliant red and spreading to the petals, adding a streak of ruby to them._

_The flower, now so large that she had to hold it with both hands, emitted a warmth. She pulled it closer to her chest. The flower flashed once and disappeared. Her body began to glow like the flower had, a bright gold, like fire, from her toes to her long hair that flipped around her like flames. There was a powerful tugging at her back as a pair of large gold wings grew, followed by four vine-like tendrils the length of her body. Her eyes turned red as did her heart, shining through gold of her skin._

"_Morgan," she whispered. "My name is Morgan Stormwell!"_

_She threw her arms up in the air, her wings unfurling to their full span, the tendrils spreading out as well. Her slender form burst with light._

* * *

><p>Morgan opened her eyes and blinked. What was she doing in a guest bedchamber? The last she remembered was being in Owen's office and asking him about her powers.<p>

"Ruth?" she called.

"Yes?" Morgan's ghost companion appeared by her bedside. She gave her a smile. "You've been sleeping deeply, sweetie. I nearly decapitated that elf when he told me what he did to you. He should have told me he was going to place a spell on you first before doing so. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," replied Morgan. She sat up and pulled the covers back.

Ruth frowned, bright blue eyes narrowing and concerned. "You do not appear fine," she said. She took Morgan's arm and helped her to her feet. "Your cheeks are flushed. Are you feeling feverish?"

"Not at all," replied Morgan.

The room was very bright. Morgan saw that it was after sunrise. "Did I worry Lexington? Or the others?"

Ruth shook her head. "No, not at all," she answered. "Ariana was the most worried, but they assured her Puck's spell was temporary and he had no reason to harm you in any way."

Ruth turned to the chair in the room. There was a duffle bag sitting there. "Ariana brought you a change of clothes."

"Oh, she didn't bring something that I wouldn't dare to wear, did she?" asked Morgan.

Ruth twisted her pale lips into a smirk. "You'll just need to open it and find out."

Morgan strained. She walked over to the bag and opened it. Inside was her favorite pair of boots, soft, warm, and silent when she walked, a pair of black leggings, and a black miniskirt that had been made from scraps of fabric by Ariana. They were cut and stitched in such a way that it looked like Morgan was wearing the petals of giant flowers. Each piece of fabric was edged with crimson satin ribbon. There was also a top that was solid black and sleeveless and relatively form fitting. Morgan pulled on the leggings, skirt, boots, and top. She searched the bag for accessories. Ariana always had a thing for accessories and that love for them rubbed off on Morgan a bit. There was a pair of black sleeves with a small belt at each end to hold them in place along with a matching collar for around Morgan's neck. She pulled the sleeves up, using the belts to hold them in place at her wrists and upper arms to keep them from riding up or falling down. She replaced the collar, feeling like it was a little much and that her flower pendant was enough.

Morgan walked with Ruth to the kitchen, Ruth informing Morgan of Puck's findings. Whitney was making some sort of baked good when they arrived.

"Good morning!" Whitney said brightly. "Would you like me to make you breakfast, Morgan?"

"No need," said Morgan. "I can make my own breakfast. But thanks for offering."

Morgan made herself some egg and cheese and ate in the dining room.

"Ah, Morgan," said Xanatos, coming in. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake. Puck really put you into a deep slumber, didn't he?"

Morgan gave a shy smile. "I guess it was the only way to find out. Ruth told me what he found. I never thought I was some powerful psychic."

"Puck says that your powers are only limited to your mind," said Xanatos. "I am to tell you Ariana called you off work."

"Okay," said Morgan.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Morgan went home. She and Ruth would be by themselves, Ariana working at a bridal shop on some bride's maids dresses.<p>

"Hey, Manny," said Morgan when Ariana's enchanted mantle floated through the air and wrapped around Morgan's shoulders. She brushed at the soft fabric, her fingers running over the enchanted silver thread that made Manny what it was.

Ruth cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should get some practice in," she suggested.

Morgan nodded. By practice, Ruth meant going up to the roof and fencing. It was Ruth that had taught Morgan everything she knew.

"Sounds good," said Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? I would like to know. Reviews are open to everyone.<strong>


	5. Light Vs Darkness

**Sorry it's taking me so long to get these up, but the ideas keep coming and I don't know how to keep them tied together. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tonight was Ariana's night to preform at a nightclub. She and her band mates had to be there early to get everything set up. This left Morgan alone with Ruth.<p>

"Are you going to see Lexington this evening?" asked Ruth.

Morgan nodded. She got dressed in black pants, boots, a top by Ariana, simple fingerless gloves, and her black sweatshirt. She pulled her hood up over her head and stepped out onto the fire escape, making her way up to the roof. Morgan looked around to see if anyone was watching before her wings sprouted from her back and she took flight.

Morgan had noticed that since Puck placed the sleep spell on her and had discovered that she was a powerful psychic it was much easier to call upon her wings and sword. Not that it was very difficult before, but it seemed she had more energy to use them. The little golden flower bud inside of her held her power. When she touched it in her dream, it filled her with energy. Now she knew what she needed to do if she ever needed to call on a power boost again.

She landed on the parapets and began to walk to the door. Morgan froze and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Ruth, appearing at her side.

"I sense something," said Morgan. "Something bad."

"What? Where?" Ruth put her hand on her sword, ready to fight. She looked around, searching for any threat.

Everything went black. Morgan felt a crushing weight on her and she fell to the ground, unable to move. She heard shrieks of pain and fear from inside the castle, the buildings around her, the people on the street. And not just people, animals, too. Morgan heard the pained cries of animals from everywhere.

"Morgan," moaned Ruth.

Whatever this was, Ruth was being affected as well.

Morgan felt cold. The cries of thousands of lives were becoming faint on her ears and another sound, one more menacing, ripped through the air.

"_Mine. Mine. Mine! All mine!"_ _came the voice. "All the souls in Manhattan, their power all mine!"_

_Not mine,_ Morgan thought. _"Not mine!" she called out._

"_Ah, one is hanging on by a thread," said the dark voice._

"_What are you?" asked Morgan._

"_A human conjured me," the voice said. "He used dark magic to summon me. He thought he could control me. Foolish mortal. I am much stronger. I already devoured his soul. Soon I will devour every soul in the world!"_

"_No, you won't," said Morgan._

"_Who is going to stop me? You?"_

"_You bet," said Morgan._

Morgan looked for the golden flower bud, but could not find it. _What? Why isn't it here?_ Morgan searched for it, but it was gone. _No,_ she whispered in her mind. _No! I can't let this thing devour everyone's souls. I have to do something._

She thought about her friends and loved ones. The thought of losing them made her heart ache. She touched her chest with the fingers of her right hand. _No._

A gold light began to shine from her chest in the shape of a flower bud. Morgan watched as it sprouted from her body and opened. The gold fire returned to her, filling her with power, her wings sprouting from her back.

"You can't have them!" Morgan shouted, getting to her feet.

Her eyes, golden with energy, saw what had happened while she was down. A black dome covered the island, blocking out the moon and stars. Standing in the air at the center of the dome was a black humanoid figure. It turned its head in Morgan's direction. Morgan could see that it did not have any facial features except for its grinning mouth.

"Well, well," it said. "We have a fighter."

Morgan formed her sword. She leaped from the castle and flew straight for the figure. It was surprised; Morgan flew much faster than any gargoyle. She thrust her sword at its chest. The figure got out of the way at the last second.

"Not bad," it said.

Morgan came again, this time aiming at the figure's throat. The figure hopped back in the air and dodged Morgan's sword strikes.

They stopped for a minute, Morgan trying to catch her breath. The figure grinned.

"It can't be easy to maintain your sword and your wings," it said.

Morgan knew she couldn't just keep recklessly slashing at the figure and hope to land a blow. She had to stop fighting like a novice and fight like the warrior Ruth trained her to be. Morgan put up her sword, taking a fighting stance.

"Oh, is playtime over now?" mocked the figure. In its right hand formed a sword of darkness, much like the one Morgan had.

Morgan held her ground.

The figure launched forward with a battle cry and aimed to take off Morgan's head. Morgan parried and lunged. Her sword stabbed the figure in the leg. It let out a cry before coming at Morgan again, faster and stronger.

Morgan knew she had to do something or this thing was going to kill her and everyone in Manhattan. She saw its sword coming and she had no time to put her blade up. Her first thought was to dodge, but would she be quick enough?

The figure frowned as Morgan disappeared. It looked around and saw her on a rooftop of a skyscraper.

"You move well," it said, smiling.

_What was that?_ Morgan thought. _I've never been able to move so fast._

Morgan remembered what Puck said about her only limit to her power was her mind. She wanted to move out of the way of the attack and somehow shot five hundred feet through the air and to a skyscraper rooftop in the blink of an eye.

The figure shot forward and attacked again. Morgan counterattacked and managed another sword strike on the figure. It did not take long for the figure to recover and it stabbed her in the arm. Morgan let out a cry and brought her hand up to cover the wound. She jumped back, rushing her power to the injury to heal it. The result was her wound healing and her wings glowing brighter from the added power. The figure was about to attack, but stopped, putting its arm up to ward off the light.

"My light harms it?" Morgan whispered, her wound closing completely. "Let's turn on the lights."

Morgan reached deep inside herself to touch the flower of her heart. Light exploded from her body. The figure cried out and looked for a dark place to hide. When the light faded some, Morgan found that she had changed slightly. She had four tendrils of light sprouting from her back. She tested them and found that each one moved independently.

"Miserable wretch!" yelled the figure, charging her.

Morgan blocked with her sword and attacked with her tendrils. One pierced the figure's arm and another cut its shoulder. It retreated, moaning, a strange light coming from its wounds. Morgan saw that it was not light, but darkness.

The dome, she noticed, was not solid black anymore, but like tinted glass.

A wave of dizziness struck Morgan and she almost fell out of the sky. Why was her head hurting? She knew why; she couldn't continue to concentrate. She had to end this quick.

Morgan pulled herself together for one last attack. She had her sword ready, tendrils as well. She sprang forward, lunging. The figure had no time to move. Her sword went through its chest and her tendrils sliced through its form like butter. It disintegrated. There was an earsplitting shattering and Morgan listened to the shouting of the souls cease. The dome disappeared.

"Got it," Morgan whispered.

She felt herself faltering, feeling drowsy. She hovered in the air.

"Morgan!"

She turned in the direction of the voice. Morgan saw Lexington and the other gargoyles coming outside.

Her vision went dark.

"Morgan!" Lexington yelled in horror as her wings disappeared and she plummeted to the ground.

There was a flash of light and a sigh of relief from the gargoyles as someone caught Morgan, but that was replaced with worry at who it was.

"Oberon?" Goliath said.

Oberon was holding Morgan bridal style. Morgan's face was pallid and twisted in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Oberon. She tried to gather her thoughts and tried to get away. She feebly squirmed in the fey king's grasp.

"Sleep now," Oberon commanded.

Morgan's eyes closed and she stilled.

Oberon flew over to the castle. "This is unexpected," he said, looking down at Morgan.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brooklyn.

Oberon turned to the red gargoyle. "Everyone on Avalon felt the energy burst here," he replied. "I was going to send someone, but then I felt this child's power, so I personally came."

Goliath took Morgan from Oberon. "I will take her to her room. Lexington, come."

Lexington followed Goliath.

"Do you think Oberon's going to try to take her?" asked Lexington.

"I doubt it," said Goliath. "If he was going to take Morgan, I believe he would have done so already. He had the perfect opportunity when she was in his grasp. Besides, she is not fey. Oberon has no claim to her."

They entered the guest bedroom that was reserved for Morgan. Goliath gently placed her on the bed and pulled up the blankets.

"May I stay with her?" asked Lexington.

"Of course," said Goliath. "That is why I asked you to follow. When she wakes, come tell us."

Goliath walked back outside to see Xanatos hand his cellphone over to Brooklyn. Brooklyn answered and immediately held it as far away from his ear as possible.

"Ow!" he hissed, the phone switching hands and rubbing his sore ear.

Goliath looked at Broadway.

"Ariana," was all the portly gargoyle said.

Brooklyn held the cell phone closer to his ear. "Ariana, I know your upset," he said, "but may I get a word in?"

All Goliath and the others heard was Ariana's indecipherable yelling. Brooklyn seemed to understand part of what she was saying. Suddenly the line went silent.

"Oh, great," muttered Brooklyn.

"What?" asked Broadway.

"She's on her way," said Brooklyn. "Let's hope the cab ride here gets her to cool off. She is ticked."

"We gathered that, lad," said Hudson.

"I'll let security know that we have an irate guest coming," said Xanatos.

Twenty minutes later, when everyone settled down and explained to Oberon what they knew, Ariana's voice could be heard in the hallway.

Broadway clapped Brooklyn on the shoulder. "Good luck, buddy," he said.

Brooklyn walked out of the room, wincing slightly. Ariana was going to tear into him like a ravenous animal.

Owen was trying his best to calm Ariana, but it was not working.

"Where is she?" demanded Ariana when she saw Brooklyn.

Brooklyn did not answer at first. He was too busy looking at what Ariana was wearing. She had a pale blue dress with split sides and a generous neckline, knee-high silver boots with four inch heels, silver and black makeup that was a bit smeared, and her usual jewelry. A black handbag was hanging off one bare shoulder.

"In her room," Brooklyn said, recovering. "Can you tone it down? I know you're upset, but yelling isn't going to help right now."

"Well, it's helping me!" Ariana said loudly. "Where's Lexington?"

"In Morgan's room keeping watch," said Brooklyn. "She's okay."

"And Ruth?" asked Ariana.

"I haven't seen her," said Brooklyn. "She's probably in with Morgan and Lex. Everyone's fine. Calm down."

Ariana forced herself to calm down a little.

"Now, is it okay to ask where you were before you came here?" asked Brooklyn.

"Working," Ariana bluntly replied.

"As what? A stripper?" Brooklyn instantly regretted saying this as Ariana's blue eyes fixed themselves on the gargoyle.

"Guitar player," Ariana said. She looked down at herself and shrugged. "Though I can understand the confusion." She sighed and looked up at Brooklyn. "Are the others okay?"

"We're all fine," said Brooklyn. "Morgan took the brunt of it, but she's tough."

Ariana let out a shuddering breath. "Thank God," she said.

Brooklyn gripped her arms as she began to sink to the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I couldn't pay the cab fare entirely so I ran the last three blocks," said Ariana.

"In those heels?" asked Brooklyn.

Ariana nodded. "And my feet hurt."

"Let's have you sit down," said Brooklyn.

Ariana and Brooklyn rejoined Goliath and the others. She sat down on the sofa and took her boots off. Brooklyn allowed Ariana to rest her head on his shoulder.

"A spell of such magnitude would have to be cast by a skilled sorcerer," Oberon was saying. "If not, it will turn on the caster and consume his soul. Human magic is far more unstable than fey."

"That explains some things." Ruth materialized in the room. "I may not have been able to act, but I heard what that thing said. It said that a human used dark magic to summon it and it devoured his soul."

"Who would do something like that?" asked Angela.

"Demona," Brooklyn supplied.

Ruth shook her head. "It said the conjurer was a man."

Ariana groaned.

"What?" asked Brooklyn.

"Dumb-ass Illuminators," she said. "How much you wanna bet that one tried to use that thing to help it hunt us?"

"Illuminators?" asked Oberon.

"We have a few unkind words to say about them," scoffed Ruth.

"Let us say that they do not like anything that humans consider unnatural," said Goliath.

"We almost got killed by them," said Brooklyn.

"And I thought Quarrymen were bad," said Broadway.

"Us, Morgan and Ariana, Iris," said Hudson. He shook his head sadly. "The fey-lass still has nightmares."

"A fey?" asked Oberon, surprised.

"Yes, my lord," said Puck entering the room. "Let's say she's been keeping me in line."

"Trust us, she has," said Broadway.

Iris came in and stood beside Puck. She bowed to Oberon, but said nothing.

Puck, seeing that Oberon was angry, came to Iris' aid. "Don't blame her. The Illuminators had her locked up in iron chains."

"After you were freed, Iris, why did you not return to Avalon?" Oberon asked darkly.

"No one came looking for me," said Iris. "I thought no one cared about a simple groundskeeper. Xanatos was kind enough to give me a place to stay."

Oberon looked at the group. "I shall go now. There is no reason for me to be here."

With that, the fey king vanished.

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" muttered Ariana.

Brooklyn looked at her and shook his head. "Come on. Morgan's not the only one who needs her rest."

* * *

><p>Morgan woke up late the next day. She got up and pulled on her shoes and sweatshirt. Ariana was sitting in one of the rooms the gargoyles used, stitching a shirt.<p>

"Hey," said Morgan when she came in.

Ariana looked up and smiled. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," said Morgan. "I wasn't out for too long, was I?"

Ariana shook her head. "I thought you would be out longer."

"Is everyone okay?"

Ariana nodded. "Yeah, everyone's fine, thanks to you."

Morgan sighed with relief. "I wonder who sent it," she said.

Ariana's lips twisted into a humorless smile. "An Illuminator named Pascal Denizen," she answered.

Morgan stared in surprise.

"It was on the news," said Ariana. "They even said he was part of the Illuminators, which surprised me. Apparently word has gotten out on their organization." She smiled with some humor now. "And the police are investigating."

Morgan let out a cry of joy. "You mean they will actually pay for what they have done?"

"At least someone has finally decided to listen," said Ariana. "They haven't linked the strange blackouts of all the island's inhabitants, and they probably never will, but Denizen was the only death in that incident."

"And that thing said that it devoured the soul of the one who summoned it," said Morgan.

Ariana nodded. "That's right. One less Illuminator to worry about."

"I am glad that the police are beginning to see them for what they are," said Morgan. "Maybe one day their leader will be just as hunted as Castaway."

"Let's hope so," said Ariana.


	6. Iris' Love

**I do not own **_**Gargoyles,**_** but Iris/Whitney, Morgan Stormwell, and Ariana Caelum are my characters. Some scenes may be a bit graphic. You need to tell me if I need to change the rating on this. Review!**

* * *

><p>Whitney felt cooped up in the castle. She knew it was for her own good, but she wanted to go outside and explore. Central Park was not that far away and she wanted to see the flora that grew there. But this was not a good idea. Though the Illuminators were diminishing in numbers, it still was not safe for Whitney to revert to her fey form outside of the castle walls. She would just have to settle for the atrium.<p>

It was early one morning and Whitney was still in bed. She was only half-awake and wondering if this was how Puck felt when he had to be Owen for an extended amount of time.

Whitney rolled over and found a bouquet of purple and yellow irises next to her. She giggled.

"When were you in here, Puck?" she wondered out loud, getting up to put the flowers in some water.

Whitney got dressed and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Good morning, Whitney," said Xanatos. He sniffed. "What smells so good?"

"A combination of waffles, eggs, and bacon," replied Whitney.

"And coffee," Xanatos added, walking over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. "Have you seen Owen?"

Whitney shook her head. "I know that Puck's about. He left me flowers this morning."

"How thoughtful of him," said Xanatos with a smirk.

Fox came in carrying Alex. She looked around the kitchen. "No Owen?"

"Puck's about," said Xanatos.

"He didn't visit me," pouted Alex.

Xanatos frowned and looked at Fox. "Do you know where he would have gone to?"

Fox laughed. "You're asking me? You are better off calling a psychic hotline, David. I would not know where to begin looking for him."

"He may be free of Oberon's punishment, but he still has a deal with me," said Xanatos. "I'll check his room."

"And you are going to have some cereal," Fox said to Alex.

Xanatos walked to Owen's room and knocked on the door. "Owen, are you in there?"

No answer.

Xanatos opened the door and looked in. The lights were off and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. Where could he be? Xanatos took out his cell phone and called Owen. It rang and rang, but no answer.

Fox looked up at her husband when he came back into the kitchen. "Did you find him?"

"No," replied Xanatos. He turned to Whitney. "You're able to find other fey, right?"

Whitney nodded.

"See if you can find Puck," said Xanatos.

"If Puck's in Owen's form, it will be much harder," said Whitney.

"Just try," said Xanatos. "See if he's in the building."

Whitney nodded. There was a bright flash of light and Iris stood in her place.

Iris focused on Puck. He was not in the building. She widened her search.

"I can't find him," said Iris, her eyes turning pale brownish-orange, reflecting her worry.

They turned to Alex.

"Alex, can you find Uncle Puck for Daddy?" asked Xanatos.

Alex nodded. A moment later, he started crying.

"What?" asked Fox.

"Uncle Puck hurt," bawled Alex.

"Where is he, Alex?" asked Xanatos. "Can you tell Daddy?"

"In a dark place," answered Alex. "It's dark and cold and hurts."

Iris paled. She knew that place for she had been held captive there for many years. She teleported from the kitchen to her room. She cast a spell on her mirror to see where Puck was. What she saw almost made her faint.

Puck was chained in iron in the stone room where Iris had once been held. The room seemed different from when she had last been in it. The walls had symbols on them, runes to keep Puck powerless. Puck himself looked like he aged considerably since Iris last saw him.

"No," whispered Iris. "No, not you, Puck."

"We should call Morgan," said Fox. "She tracked Hudson before. She can find Puck."

"Ariana may be of some assistance as well," Xanatos said.

Iris came back into the room. Her eyes were brownish-orange and her face was twisted in a combination of fear and rage.

"They have him," she said in a very soft voice. "The Illuminators have Puck."

"What?"

"How?" asked Xanatos.

"Where would they have known to look for him?" asked Fox.

Iris shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "But they have him in that same room I was once in." She shook her head again. "I can't let what happened to me happen to Puck."

"Do you know where that room is?" asked Xanatos.

"No," said Iris. "Puck got me out of there with magic. I never learned where it was."

"We'll call Morgan," said Fox gently. "Don't worry. She'll find him."

"I feel so useless," said Iris, her eyes turning gray as she began to cry.

Alex hopped off of his mother's lap and walked over to Iris. He gave her leg a hug. Iris looked at him and picked him up.

"I'm sorry I can't help," he said, tucking his head under her chin.

"It's not your fault," said Iris.

Xanatos called Morgan Stormwell. Within twenty minutes, she arrived with Ariana at her side.

"Puck's missing?" Ariana asked Xanatos as they got off the elevator.

"Yes," replied Xanatos. "Both Iris and Alex found him in a stone room bound in iron chains. Iris has been in that room before, but she doesn't know where it is."

"And that's why you need Morgan," said Ariana. "You could have just asked me."

"Why? Can you find him?" asked Xanatos.

Ariana took out her large black and silver locket from under her shirt and opened it. "Show me Puck," she commanded at the mirror on the inside.

There was a brief flash of light and an image of Puck appeared. They all gasped. They weren't expecting to see this. Puck looked like he aged considerably.

"Okay," said Ariana. "Now we know why Iris and Alex are concerned."

They went into the library. Fox had several maps of the city and of the world laying out on the table.

"I hope this will be of some help," she said.

Morgan nodded. "I can give distance and what is around it, but not an address."

"Morgan's aura sight works on the principle of radar," explained Ariana. "She finds the distance and we find it on the map."

Morgan closed her eyes and went quiet.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Xanatos. "Time isn't on our side."

"Patience," said Ariana. "You want a good reading, you'll have to wait."

"He's in Pennsylvania," Morgan suddenly said.

"How do you know?" asked Ariana.

"The Gettysburg battlefield is haunted," replied Morgan. "I can sense other ghosts. There is no other place nearby with that particular level of ghost activity. That's where he is."

"Let's get an exact position," said Ariana, taking her locket out again.

"They're moving him," said Morgan. "By truck."

"Show me Puck," Ariana commanded the small mirror again.

Puck was now in a cage on a truck with several men dressed in Illuminator uniforms, black with the yellow and red insignia on their arms.

Puck raised his head. "You humans," he spat. He voice was scratchy. "You closed-minded insects. Are you so frightened by things outside of your scope of thinking that you seek to destroy us all?"

"You do not belong in our world," said one of the Illuminators.

"Be quiet, Sal," said another. "He doesn't need an explanation. He'll be dead soon. We won't make the mistake of letting him live until someone comes to help him, like the idiots who got themselves arrested."

"You are nothing but bigots," said Puck.

"Shut up!"

An Illuminator banged on the bars of the cage. Puck screamed and covered his ears.

"Honestly I think we're letting him off too easy," said the Illuminator who banged on the cage.

"What do you have in mind, Chuck?" asked Sal.

The Illuminator, Chuck, opened a box and pulled out an iron ball. "I would prefer some other sort of weapon, but I was great at shot put in highschool. Open the cage!"

The Illuminators opened the cage and pulled Puck out.

"Stretch him out!" snapped Chuck.

Sal took Puck's shoulders and another Illuminator pulled at his ankles. Chuck kneeled down and looked at Puck.

"I am going to enjoy this," said the Illuminator, casually tossing the heavy ball in his hands. "I want you to know that."

Puck's eyes went wide. Chuck raised his arm and brought the iron ball crashing down on Puck's right knee. Puck screamed in pain, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Stop!" cried Iris. "Ariana, stop! No more!"

Ariana could only stare in horror along with Morgan, Xanatos, and Fox.

Puck cried out again as Chuck shattered his left knee.

"That's enough," said Iris through gritted teeth.

There was a bright flash of light and she was gone.

* * *

><p>Iris could only get so close to Puck. She did not want to be captured by these sadistic fiends again.<p>

Iris watched the truck pull up and the Illuminators get out. The cage Puck was in was covered by a blanket. They walked across the battlefield.

"Where are they going?" whispered Iris.

The trees told Iris. _"The coffin. The coffin," _they whispered.

Iris followed, keeping her distance. In a clearing, she saw something laying next to a mound of dirt and a hole.

"Here you are, elf," said Chuck. "Your new bed. I hope you're comfortable."

The Illuminators took Puck out of the cage and threw him on the ground. Puck let out a cry of pain and looked up. Iris saw his features twist in horror.

"No," Puck said. "No! No!"

The Illuminators picked him up and threw him into the object that was laying next to the mound of dirt. Chuck slammed the lid shut. Iris heard the distinct, painful sound of iron clanging.

"The coffin," whispered Iris. "It's a cast iron sarcophagus!"

Iris knew that being in such a thing would kill Puck. But what could she do? She was just a garden fey.

That gave her an idea.

* * *

><p>The Illuminators were laughing with sadistic glee. They were so caught up in torturing Puck that they did not pay any attention to their surroundings. One by one they let out yells and screams of horror as tree roots and branches came down on their heads and bodies.<p>

"What is going on?" shouted Chuck.

Iris stepped out into the clearing. Her eyes were black with rage.

"You!" hissed Chuck. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Iris looked at him. "I remember you," she said. "You poured meat drippings on me to make the rats bite me more."

"I should have killed you a long time ago," growled Chuck.

Iris just glared, her eyes glowing green. The branches and roots bound Chuck and the other Illuminators. Then she walked over to the sarcophagus. Laying beside the hole were the mummified remains of a soldier that had been occupying the sarcophagus until recently.

"Could you help me?" Iris asked the trees. "I cannot touch iron without it hurting me."

The trees in response used their roots to lift up the sarcophagus and open it. Puck was so still that it did not look like he was alive.

Iris reached in and carefully lifted him out of the sarcophagus. As she did, Puck let out a shuddering breath. He was still alive! Iris sighed with relief.

"Hold on, Puck," she said. She took one last look at the Illuminators who did this. "At least you will be arrested for grave robbing when the authorities find you."

With that, Iris and Puck vanished.

* * *

><p>Morgan was the first to know that they were back. She ran to the infirmary where Iris and Puck arrived. Iris was placing Puck on a bed when she reached them.<p>

"Can you do anything?" Iris asked.

Morgan did not answer. Instead she placed her hands on Puck's chest. She began to heal him when she gasped and staggered back, her hands recoiling as if she had been burned.

"Morgan!" cried Ariana as she, Xanatos, and Fox entered the room. "What's wrong?"

Morgan shook her head. "I don't know. Healing must be different for fey. It was like my mind was being pulled into a pit of darkness."

Ariana put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Just try," she said. "I'm right here."

Morgan nodded and replaced her hands. She closed her eyes and her body began to glow with gold light. Energy flowed from Morgan into Puck. They watched in awe as Puck's youthful features were restored. After a few minutes, Morgan moved her hands down to his knees to fix the bones.

At last, Morgan ceased to glow and she leaned back into Ariana's arms.

"It's done," Morgan whispered.

Ariana helped her into a chair.

"Puck?" Iris called.

Puck's blue eyes fluttered open. He managed a smile. "Hey, Iris."

Iris' eyes turned a deep shade of indigo and she flung her arms around his neck. "I was so worried."

"Fear not, my flower," Puck whispered in her ear. "I am here now."

"You gave us all a scare," said Xanatos.

"Sorry, Davy," said Puck. "I thought I would be back before anyone woke up."

"I'll let Alex know that you're home," said Fox.

"You should get some rest," Ariana said to Puck. "Morgan may have patched you up, but you look like you've been through the wringer."

"Yes," Puck said. "Sleep will do me good."

"Take all the time you need," said Xanatos. "Owen deserves a few days off after what you've been through."

Puck gave a weak chuckle. His eyes closed and he was asleep.

"I'll stay with him," said Iris.

Xanatos nodded. "If you need anything, come tell me."

Ariana tapped Morgan on the shoulder. "Come on. After that, you could use some rest yourself."

They left the room, except for Iris, who climbed in bed beside Puck.

* * *

><p>Puck woke the next day. He felt awful, but he wasn't in pain.<p>

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"Oh, great! You're up."

Puck turned to see Ariana sitting next to the bed with her spell book in her lap. "Hey, Silver!" he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

Ariana gave a mocking laugh. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Iris came running into the room. "Puck!" she cried, throwing herself on him.

"Oh! Hey, Iris," he said.

"I'll give you some privacy," said Ariana, walking out of the infirmary.

"You had me so worried," said Iris, her eyes brilliant blue-green. "How on earth did you get captured?"

"I went to Central Park," said Puck. "I picked a bouquet of irises for you and brought them back and put them on your bed. I went back to gather more to spruce up the table out in the courtyard. I was going to make you breakfast. That's when the Illuminators caught me."

Iris hugged him. "It's over now."

"You came and rescued me," said Puck. "Didn't you?"

Iris gave a small smile and nodded.

"What a brave girl you are," he praised.

Ariana was standing outside the door and listening. She smirked and walked to Morgan's room. Morgan had been sleeping off and on since yesterday. She was mentally drained.

Ruth answered the door when Ariana knocked. Morgan's ghostly companion stood aside and let Ariana enter. Morgan was sitting up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ariana.

"Better," said Morgan. "I can actually concentrate on something now."

"That's good." Ariana sat on the edge of the bed. "So what happened when you healed Puck?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "It felt like I was losing myself. My power was being sucked out of me and my mind along with it. I was able to focus on healing and not letting myself be drawn into the darkness, but not by much."

"Fey are ancient creatures," said Ruth. "They've been alive for millennia. Perhaps, due to their make-up, they take more energy than humans or gargoyles."

"Good to know for the future," said Ariana.

Morgan nodded.


	7. Limbo Part 1

Whitney reclined in Hudson's chair in his sitting room, watching the afternoon news. A smile played on her lips. Travis Marshall was giving a report on an arrest of two men suspected of being part of a group of radicals who called themselves the Illuminators.

"Finally," Whitney said, sitting back in the chair.

"Yes, it would seem that the police and public now have an interest in the Illuminators."

Whitney jumped. She never heard Owen enter the room. "Don't scare me like that," she said. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"My apologies, Whitney," said Owen.

"Do you need something?" Whitney asked.

"No," replied Owen.

Whitney stood up and turned off the television. "I should tend to the herb patch," she said. "The rosemary and parsley are getting out of hand."

The herb patch was in the atrium. The little garden patch outside had become too large and had to be moved to the atrium. The tomato plants had turned into trees and were putting down more tomatoes than Whitney could gather and store. Pepper plants were also planted in the atrium and they were thriving.

The plants whispered to Whitney when she stepped off the elevator. She grinned. With a flash of light, Whitney turned into Iris and began to work in the herb patch.

"Now you know better," Iris said, untangling the rosemary and parsley.

Iris wondered what the Xanatoses would like for lunch. Fox tended to have a salad and Xanatos liked ham and cheese sandwiches. Alex would eat anything Iris put in front of him.

The tomato plants called out to Iris, begging to be relieved of some weight. Iris walked around to them and picked up one of the bushel baskets sitting nearby. The tomato plants were supported by two-by-fours nailed together to make cages since simple wire cages easily bent. Iris began picking, the tomato plants thanking her for relieving them of some of their burden. Some of the tomatoes were as large as a softball. Iris filled one basket with slicing tomatoes and then filled another with paste tomatoes. The pepper plants called out to Iris as well, politely asking for her to pick some fruit. Iris also clipped some fresh herbs and placed them in a small basket.

She looked at her work and frowned. The baskets were loaded to full capacity and she did not want to make more than one trip upstairs. She smiled and snapped her fingers. The bushel baskets rose into the air and followed Iris as she walked to the elevator.

Whitney had lunch prepared and was busy making tomato sauce to be canned. She nibbled at a tomato as she worked. She heard Fox come in.

"Hey, Fox," said Whitney, looking over her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" asked Fox.

"Good," said Whitney. "I'm going to be here for a while. Next year, remind me not to plant so many tomato plants."

Fox laughed. "Okay," she said. "Would you mind preparing lasagna for supper tonight? Use some of that fresh made sauce."

"Sure," said Whitney.

Fox left the kitchen.

Whitney thought about what she could serve with the lasagna. Fresh bread, salad or some sort of vegetable, dessert.

Whitney worked until sunset. Broadway came in and took over for her so she could take a rest. Whitney went outside and fanned herself with her hand.

"Hello, Whitney," Angela said.

"Hi, Angela," said Whitney.

Angela frowned. "Are you feeling well?"

"I've been in the kitchen all day," said Whitney. "I'm hot. Broadway took over for me for a little bit until I cool off. Where are the others?"

"Lexington and Brooklyn are playing a video game, my father is in the library, and Hudson is watching television with Bronx," answered Angela.

Whitney smiled. "Well, I feel better now," she said. "I better get back to supper."

"I will follow you," said Angela.

They walked inside and heard Hudson let out a triumphant yell.

"Serves ye right, ye ruffians!" he said.

Angela and Whitney opened the door to the television room. Hudson was watching the evening news.

"What is it, Hudson?" asked Angela.

Hudson turned around. "Lass, did ye hear they caught some Illuminators?" he asked Whitney.

Whitney nodded. "I heard it on the afternoon news. I'm glad that they are being stopped now. I need to get back to supper." She left.

Angela smiled. "She seems happier than usual," she said.

"Aye, the lass has something to be happy about," said Hudson.

Whitney returned to the kitchen and took over for Broadway so he could make breakfast for the gargoyles.

"If you want to have anything with tomatoes, help yourself," said Whitney. "There is so many!"

"It's a good thing we like tomatoes and marinara sauce," said Broadway. "Can you set aside some tomato sauce for me? I want to make nachos."

"Nachos with tomato sauce?" asked Whitney. She shrugged. "Okay."

"I'm going to add some jalapenos and cheese sauce," said Broadway. He licked his lips at the thought.

"Maybe I should make chili," said Whitney.

"I can make it," said Broadway.

"Fine," said Whitney.

* * *

><p>Supper was served the Xanatoses and Whitney began to clean the kitchen. Broadway served breakfast to the gargoyles and they were getting ready to go on patrol.<p>

Whitney paused in her work. She thought she heard something. She walked out of the kitchen and found Alex in the television room with Fox. Fox was watching a news report. There was a fire not far from where they were. Alex was standing next to the chair with a look of concern.

"What's going on?" asked Whitney.

Fox turned, her eyes wide with horror. She pointed to the screen. "That's where Morgan works."

"What?" asked Whitney. "What happened?"

"They don't know, but they think it's arson," said Fox. "It's too soon to know. This just happened. I know that two people are in the hospital, one critical."

Xanatos ran into the room. "Fox!"

"I saw," said Fox.

"I called Ariana's apartment," said Xanatos. "No one's home. I then called Detective Maza. She said both victims were taken to Manhattan General. Detective Bluestone is finding out the identities of them."

"I hope Morgan's all right," said Fox.

Whitney went back to the kitchen and finished cleaning up. The gargoyles had left before the news report was broadcasted. One of them would learn about it soon enough.

Her dinner was sitting on the counter getting cold. Whitney did not have much of an appetite.

She threw the cleaning cloth into the sink. "Those monsters!" she screamed.

"Whitney?" called Owen from the doorway. "Mr. Xanatos told me what happened."

Whitney sighed. "I'm worried," she said. "And I'm angry. They think it's arson. It's probably Illuminators. They've been after her for a long time."

Owen rested a hand on Whitney's shoulder. "Morgan is strong," he said. "If she was in that fire, I am certain she is fine."

Whitney nodded and finished cleaning. It was about that time that she could sense Alex. He was upset. Whitney did not have a connection to him like Puck did, but she knew when Alex was upset. She investigated.

Fox and Xanatos were hurrying to get their coats and shoes and getting Alex ready.

"What is going on?" asked Whitney.

"Whitney, get a coat," said Fox. "We're going to the hospital."

Owen came up behind Whitney. She turned and saw that he was dressed in his chauffeur's uniform.

"It's Morgan," said Xanatos.

Whitney felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Morgan was in the hospital?

The five of them drove over to Manhattan General. Elisa and Matt were already there in the lobby.

"How is she?" asked Xanatos.

"Alive, barely," said Elisa. "The doctors say it doesn't look good."

"Does Ariana know?" asked Xanatos.

"Yes, she does," said Matt with a strained expression. "She's there right now."

"We have to interview the other victim," said Elisa. "Morgan's in the ICU."

"Thank you, Detective," said Xanatos.

They went to the ICU. Owen, Whitney and Alex could see the outline of Ruth standing by one door, guarding it. Ruth gave them a nod and they went in.

Ariana was sitting next to the bed. She looked up at them when they came in. Her makeup was all over the place and she had been crying, mascara and eyeliner streaked down her cheeks. Her silver hair was a mess and her blue eyes were bloodshot and watery.

Fox immediately went to her, putting her free arm around the sorceress' shoulders. Ariana hugged back.

"Are you okay?" Fox asked, pulling back.

Ariana choked on her words, but nodded her head.

"What happened?" asked Xanatos.

Ariana shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered, her throat raw.

Their attention shifted to Morgan. She lay in bed, hooked up to multiple machines that were keeping her alive. There was not a mark on her that said she had been in a fire or explosion. Manny, Ariana's enchanted mantle and servant, was placed over Morgan as a blanket.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Fox.

"She's comatose," said Ariana. She took a shuddering breath. "They ran all these tests to figure out what's wrong with her, but they can't find anything. Her brain activity is kaput."

"What?" asked Whitney. "It shouldn't be. A psychic like her, it should be off the charts."

"I know that," said Ariana. "That's why we're worried. Ruth can't sense her spirit. It's like she's gone, except her body doesn't know it."

Owen moved to Morgan's side and rest a hand on her forehead. His eyes briefly flashed green. "Her mind is quiet, even for a normal human. I sense a flicker of energy, enough to sustain life, but nothing more."

"Is there any possibility that she can recover?" asked Ariana.

"Yes," replied Owen, "but it will take some time."

"How much time, Owen?" asked Xanatos.

"It's difficult to say, sir," said Owen. "Anywhere from the next few days to years. There is also the possibility she won't wake at all."

Ariana let out a cry of despair. Fox hugged her.

There was a television set sitting in the corner of the room that was turned on. Xanatos looked over and saw Travis Marshall standing in front of Manhattan General, delivering his report.

"The two victims have been identified as Jesse Harborough and Morgan Stormwell. Miss Stormwell is in critical condition tonight and is not expected to recover."

Xanatos grabbed the remote and shut off the television. "Now the Illuminators will know where she is."

"This is terrible," said Ariana, getting up and beginning to pace. "I know it was those Illuminators who did this. I told Elisa when I got here. They have to be stopped. They're worst than the Quarrymen. I don't know what I'm going to do. Morgan and I are barely making ends meet as it is. She doesn't have insurance and neither do I."

As she spoke, Ariana's breathing went from panting to wheezing. Whitney and Owen gently forced her back into the chair. Xanatos called for a nurse and a moment later a nurse was administering Ariana a mild sedative.

"Well, we know that Morgan can't stay here now," said Xanatos. "Not with it public knowledge that she is here. The Illuminators will come and finish the job."

"We can have her transferred to the private hospital you use," suggested Fox.

"I've thought of that," said Xanatos. "But we need a person with the power of attorney to do that." He turned to Ariana. "Does Morgan have any family? If the order comes from a parent or guardian, the more likely they will transfer her."

Ariana thought for a long moment, thinking through the haze of the drug she was recently given. "No," she finally answered. "No one who would keep her on life support, at least."

"But there is someone?" asked Xanatos.

"There is." Ruth became fully visible as she stood in the room. "Her mother and father are both still alive. We do not know where they are and we do not trust them."

"Why is that?" asked Fox.

"Both are addicts," said Ruth. "They treated her horribly. They would do anything for money, even sell their own child. If it was not for Morgan's powers and my protection, there is a good chance she would be buried in a pine box with the name Jane Doe."

"It was that bad?" asked Fox.

Ruth nodded once. Ariana also confirmed with a nod.

"Morgan left home when she was sixteen," said Ariana. "No one missed her. We ran into each other on the subway. My band mates had a place where I was staying so she stayed with us for a time until we had enough money for the apartment we share."

"I think I can get her transferred," said Xanatos.

"Thank you," whispered Ariana.

They were interrupted by rapid tapping on the window. Whitney walked over and parted the curtains to find Lexington perched on the ledge. Owen closed the door and Whitney allowed Lexington in. Lexington jumped into the room and bounded over to the bed. He stared at Morgan wide-eyed in horror and concern.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, looking around for answers. "She doesn't look hurt."

"Because she isn't," said Ariana. "Not on the outside, anyway."

"So what happened?" asked Brooklyn, following his rookery brother into the room.

"She and Jesse were to close up tonight," said Ariana. "Other than that, you'll have to ask Elisa and Matt."

Lexington whipped his head around to Ariana. "Illuminators?" he asked, his eyes glowing.

"That's what I think," said Ariana. "I don't know for sure, but who would want to bomb a health store?"

Brooklyn came over to Ariana and put his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It'll be okay," he whispered in her ear.

"I will make the arrangements to have Morgan transferred to the private hospital," said Xanatos.

"I'll stay with Morgan," said Ariana.

"No, you're coming home with us," said Fox. "I know you want to stay, but you need to rest. You were on the verge of an anxiety attack a few minutes ago."

"I will stay," said Ruth, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

Owen's cellphone rang. "Burnett," he answered. There was a moment where the person on the other end talked. Owen handed the cellphone to Fox. "It's Mr. Vogel."

"Hello?" she answered. Fox's expression went from concerned to downright frightened. "Is he all right?" Silence. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What is it?" asked Xanatos as she handed the cellphone back to Owen.

"Daddy's not well," said Fox.

"I'll watch Alexander," Whitney volunteered.

Fox handed Alex over to Whitney.

"I can drive you, Mrs. Xanatos," said Owen.

"Thank you," said Fox.

"I'll call Jensen to chauffeur the rest of us home," said Xanatos. "It will be a while to make the necessary arrangements for Morgan."

Fox and Owen left.

Lexington hadn't moved from his place at Morgan's side. He reached under Manny and found her hand. "Come on, Morgan," he whispered. "You can do it. Wake up. Please."

"Come on, Lex," said Brooklyn, resting a hand on Lexington's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do here. Let's check in with Elisa and Goliath. Elisa may know something that can help us."

Lexington gave Morgan's hand a squeeze before letting go. He turned and stalked to the window, his small form taut with rage, his eyes still glowing.

"I'll see you later," Brooklyn said to Ariana.

Ariana nodded sleepily.

The gargoyles left, Lexington immediately finding an updraft that lifted him high into the air and caught a current of swift wind.

"Lex, wait!" yelled Brooklyn. "Don't go doing anything stupid!"

"They tried to kill Morgan!" roared Lexington. "I am not going to let them get away with that."

"Lex, you're not thinking!" shouted Brooklyn, trying to keep up with the smaller gargoyle. "Oh, who am I kidding? This is almost as bad as with The Pack. Correction: it's worse."

* * *

><p>Xanatos was busy talking to the doctor who was treating Morgan.<p>

"Transfer her?" the doctor asked. "In her condition?"

"She is stable, isn't she?" asked Xanatos.

"Yes," said the doctor. "But we don't know what the journey to a different hospital will do to her. If I may ask, why? She can receive treatment here."

"It's a matter of privacy," said Xanatos. "The world knows where she is. Morgan's a shy girl. I don't want her waking up and being surrounded by reporters."

"Security here is excellent," argued the doctor.

"Oh, yes," said Xanatos sarcastically. "You kept that reporter from getting that politician's picture after he had emergency surgery."

The doctor backed off. "Perhaps I should be talking to her family."

"She has none," said Ariana from her seat. "We're all she has."

"Has she discussed her wishes if something like this should happen to her?" asked the doctor.

"Don't pull the plug," said Ariana.

"You understand she is in a vegetative state, don't you?" asked the doctor. "She won't wake up."

"Clearly you don't know her," said Ariana. "Morgan will fight. She can come back from this and she will. I know my friend. She won't quit."

The doctor's expression turned sympathetic. "Are you aware of her. . . condition?"

Xanatos frowned. "What condition?"

"I know about it," said Ariana quickly. "I've known for a long time."

The doctor thought for a long moment. "All right," he said. "I'll approve it. But I don't know what good it will do."

"It'll do me good," said Ariana.

The doctor nodded and left.

Xanatos turned to Ariana. "What 'condition' was he talking about?" he asked.

Ariana looked at Ruth. "Should we tell him? It's none of our business who to tell."

Xanatos turned to Ruth. Her pale face was sullen. "Morgan was very. . . unwell when I first met her. We have since addressed the problem and corrected it." Ruth turned to Ariana and nodded.

Ariana got up and removed Manny. Manny was hiding Morgan's arms, which were above the hospital blankets. Xanatos stared at the scars between her wrists and her elbows in morbid fascination before Manny replaced itself.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Xanatos.

"Both Brooklyn and Lexington know," said Ruth. "Lexington was surprisingly accepting of them. Others tend to be horrified."

"As long as she is no longer hurting herself," said Xanatos. "The arrangements have been made. They will transfer her soon. Ruth is staying with her. We should go. You need to rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes. What's going to happen next? Review!<strong>


	8. Limbo Part 2

A shadow moved in the room Halcyon Renard was resting. It seemed to be the flu that ailed him, but the private physician thought that it could turn deadly for someone as old and as weak as Renard. Fox had been contacted and was on her way to see him. The shadow had heard all of this. It stood at Renard's bedside and looked down at him.

Renard felt someone watching him while he rested. He opened his eyes and, at first, saw nothing. But then the shadow moved and Renard saw it. He gaped, not sure if he was having a hallucination. The shadow was actually someone dressed completely in black, a hood covering their face. Renard looked at the face hidden by the hood and the shadow straightened, looking back at him. Messy brown hair hung in the face of a young woman. Her large brown eyes were glowing like a gargoyle's and filled with compassion.

She put her hand out and rested it on Renard's chest. The glow in her eyes intensified and her hand emitted a golden glow, lighting the room. Renard felt new strength enter his body and the sickness that threatened him disappeared. She took her hand away and gave a small smile.

"Thank you," Renard whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied in a small voice.

There was a knock on the door. "Mr. Renard?" came Vogel's voice. "You have a visitor."

Renard looked at the door. He turned back to the young woman and found she was gone.

"Come in," he said, still looking at where she had been standing.

Vogel let Fox in.

"Daddy," she said, hurrying to his side. "How are you feeling?"

Renard grinned. "Much better," he said.

Fox gave him a lookover. "You don't appear to be sick," she said.

Renard chuckled. "Janine, I had a visitor," he said. "And before you say it was just a dream of an old man, hear me out."

Fox frowned slightly, then smirked. "Okay, Daddy, who was your visitor?"

"I woke up thinking someone was watching me," started Renard. "I look over and I saw a figure in black standing next to me." He looked opposite of where Fox was standing. "She looked at me for a minute and put her hand on my chest. A moment later I felt about five years younger. She disappeared when Mr. Vogel knocked on the door."

"She?" asked Fox with a smirk of humor. "Was she a pretty thing?" Fox was joking with him. She knew he still only had eyes for her mother, though Anastasia was truly Queen Titania.

"To some, yes, she was," said Renard. "She had a cross between a modest beauty and an exoticness to her. Like I said, she was wearing black. She had the hood of a sweatshirt pulled up so I didn't see her face right away. She was a little shorter than you. She had messy brown hair that hung in her face and had these beautiful large brown eyes so full of compassion. They also were glowing like a gargoyle's."

Fox stared at Renard.

"I know, Janine," he said with an embarrassed smirk. "It seems fanciful, but she was here."

"Daddy, it's not that," said Fox. "Her eyes, and her hand when she placed it on you, did they glow gold?"

"As a matter of fact they did," said Renard. He frowned. Fox looked like she had seen a ghost. "Janine, are you all right?"

Fox shook her head. "That can't be," she said. "It can't be her. You never met."

"You believe me?" asked Renard.

"Yes, of course!" said Fox. "Her name is Morgan Stormwell. But, Daddy, she's in the hospital. She's comatose."

"What?" asked Renard. "Janine, I am telling you, she was right here, plain as day. When was she in the hospital?"

"Not was. Is," said Fox. "I was at her bedside when Vogel called me. It happened today. Didn't you see the news? She was in that explosion at the health store."

"Then how was she here?" asked Renard.

"She is special," said Fox. "Not like Alex, but she's not normal either. That healing power of hers is not the only thing she can do. Puck told us that her only limit to her power is her mind. If she can think of it, she should be able to do it, theoretically, of course."

"Is it possible that she somehow is having an out of body experience?" asked Renard.

"I'm not sure," said Fox. She went to the door and called for Owen. "Daddy says that Morgan was here," she told Owen. "Is it possible that she is having an out of body experience?"

Owen put his fingers to his lips in thought. "In Miss Stormwell's case, she could be. If she knew the explosion was coming, she would try to protect herself. She had no visible injuries that we could see. It would explain why the other victim has only sustained minor injuries. She may have tried to protect him as well. Subconsciously, she may have wanted to go after the ones who did this and managed to will her spirit from her body. If she did that, she would have left a small amount of her energy to sustain her heartbeat and breathing and her brain would have very little activity."

"It would be like going into a coma," said Fox. "And why Ruth could not sense her spirit. There was no spirit to sense."

"Precisely," said Owen.

"So she is all right?" asked Fox.

"Most likely," said Owen. "She has to find her way back to her body. She can return to it and everything will return to normal."

"If she can get back to it," said Renard. "She looked to me like she did not know that she was out of her body."

"She may not know," said Owen.

"But why come to me?" asked Renard.

"Morgan has the ability to sense injury and sickness in others," said Fox. "She must have sensed you and came to help."

"I'm sure there are others who are hurt or ill," said Renard.

"It is quite possible, being related by blood, Miss Stormwell was able to sense a connection between you and Mrs. Xanatos, Mr. Renard," explained Owen. "I am only speculating though."

"I am being intrigued more and more by this girl by the minute," said Renard. "When this is over I will have to meet with her formally."

"If we can find her," said Fox. "Ruth will have to be told. She knows Morgan better than any of us. She may know where to look. I don't know where to start looking for her. Maybe Ariana knows."

"I do not believe Miss Caelum will be awake," said Owen. "And it would be best not to wake her."

Fox nodded. "Not after her episode. We already have one friend in the hospital. We don't need another."

"I will contact Mr. Xanatos," said Owen. He walked out of the room to call his employer.

Fox sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Renard forced himself up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be all right, Janine," he said.

Fox nodded. "I know. Things have seemed worse before and we made it through," she said.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Whitney had just finished tucking Alexander in bed. He had lessons with Iris just before and she had taught him a few tricks with plants. There wasn't much magic involved since the toddler was drifting off to sleep as Iris spoke.<p>

Whitney had a lot on her mind at the moment. Owen had called and told Xanatos what they discovered while Fox visited her father. It was hard to believe that Morgan separated her mind from her body and was in the city somewhere. Ruth was searching for her at the moment. Morgan's body had been transferred to Xanatos' personal room at the private hospital and was banned from visitors other than the Xanatos family and Ariana.

Fox and Owen returned to the castle when Whitney went to the kitchen and began to take out the ingredients to bake a cake. As she did, she realized there was a way to guide a person to a certain destination. She wondered if it would work on Morgan. She stopped what she was doing and ran to find Owen.

* * *

><p>Ariana was searching the <em>Grimorum Argentum<em> for anything that could help them. There was a spell to get rid of spirits, but Ariana wanted to bring Morgan back to her body, not cross her over. There was a necromancy spell as well, but Morgan technically wasn't dead.

"This sucks," she said to herself, putting the spell book down. She ran her fingers through her silver hair. Ariana picked the spell book up again and flipped through the pages. "This could work."

It was a locating spell. If they couldn't use magic to bond Morgan to her body again, maybe they could use a locating spell to find her. At least then they would know where she was. Ariana glanced over what was needed to make the spell work. She groaned when she realized that something to the person she was looking for was needed.

"Means it's to find a body, not a ghost," grumbled Ariana.

Then an idea struck. She already had something that could show her anything she asked for.

"Dummy, why didn't you think of this earlier?" she asked herself, taking out the magic locket from under her shirt. Ariana opened it up. "Show me Morgan Stormwell," she commanded.

As soon as she uttered the words, Ariana mentally kicked herself for not adding that it was Morgan's spirit she was looking for. But it didn't seem to matter. The image the mirror half showed her was not the hospital room where Morgan's body was, but an abandoned subway tunnel. She was walking slowly, pausing and picking up speed randomly.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Ariana wondered out loud.

"Something troubling you, lass?"

Ariana looked over her shoulder and saw Hudson standing the doorway.

"Shouldn't ye be asleep?" the old gargoyle asked.

"I found Morgan," Ariana said. "But I don't know what she's doing."

Ariana held the locket up to Hudson so he could see.

"She's tracking," Hudson answered after a moment. He stroked his beard. "But what would she be tracking in an old subway tunnel?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Ariana. She looked at the mirror. "I need to know exactly where she is so I can use a spell to contact Ruth."

Morgan walked passed a sign. It was very faded and almost impossible to read.

"Does that read Metropolitan Museum?" asked Ariana, squinting at the sign.

"I believe it does," said Hudson.

"At least we have some idea of where she is," said Ariana, closing the locket and putting the spell book down. She muttered something in Latin and went to sleep. Two minutes later she woke up. "Ruth got the message."

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was still chasing after Lexington. The small gargoyle was enraged and was not thinking clearly. They were gliding over the west side of the island at the moment, Lexington scanning quickly anything that would lead to the ones who hurt his friend.<p>

A flash of light caught Lexington in the eyes and he was momentarily blinded. Brooklyn saw and looked down.

"Lex, Ruth is down there!" Brooklyn yelled, pointing to a rooftop. "Maybe she has something."

Lexington dove down and landed on the rooftop, Brooklyn following him.

"I have news," said Ruth. "Morgan's spirit has somehow separated from her body and now she is wandering the city. I was told that she visited Halcyon Renard, Fox's father, and healed him. Ariana used her mirror to see if she could find Morgan. She told me and I've continued the search here."

"Did you find her?" Lexington asked Ruth.

"No," replied Ruth with a shake of her head.

Lexington growled and prepared to take off again. Brooklyn grabbed his rookery brother by the tail and pulled him back.

"Will you wait?" he snapped.

"Ariana did locate her," said Ruth. "She is somewhere in the subway tunnels. Morgan appears to be tracking something or someone. Ariana saw an old sign that the stop she was currently at was near the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"That's not far from here!" cried Lexington. "Let's go!"

Brooklyn kept hold of Lexington's tail. "Easy, Lex."

"I am going there right now," said Ruth. "I need to tell her what happened. There is the possibility that she does not know what is going on and does not know what she is doing. I know when I died, I was not sure what was happening with my spirit and I wandered about aimlessly for years."

Brooklyn nodded in understanding, silently praising Ariana's wit. "Okay," he said. "Let us know if you find her."

Ruth nodded and disappeared.

"Now let's go," said Brooklyn.

The gargoyles flew over the museum, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

"See anything?" asked Brooklyn.

"No," Lexington replied, frustrated. "Maybe she's still in the subway."

"Ruth will look," said Brooklyn.

"Why would she come this way?" asked Lexington. "Unless there was something important here." Lexington started. "Brooklyn, down there!"

Brooklyn looked down. "I don't see anything."

"That shadow at the door," said Lexington. "Do you see it? I think it's Morgan."

"It's a shadow, Lex," said Brooklyn.

Lexington swooped down to get a better look. By the time he came closer to see whatever was there clearly, it was gone. Brooklyn followed Lexington.

"Now you see," said Brooklyn. "It was only a shadow."

"It wasn't," argued Lexington. "It was Morgan."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Brooklyn.

"I just know," said Lexington. "It's like I can feel her nearby."

"Okay, Jedi knight," said Brooklyn with a biting tone. "Where is she?"

Lexington landed on the roof of the museum, Brooklyn landing next to him. Lexington hung his head.

"Hey, Lex," said Brooklyn. "I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for."

"It's okay," said Lexington. "I'm not sure myself. I just know that she's here somewhere."

Ruth appeared. "She is not in the subway, but I can feel a ghost in the museum. It's a powerful one."

"There are powerful ghosts and weak ghosts?" asked Brooklyn.

Ruth nodded. "Powerful ghosts are able to look like they are flesh and blood and easily handle objects. Weak ghosts only appear as lights or cannot be seen at all. Some of those can touch things, but usually the most they can do is give someone an uneasy feeling. I can sense ghosts, not like Morgan, but I know when there is a strong one nearby. There is one in the museum right this moment. It may be Morgan."

"How do we get in without triggering the alarms?" asked Brooklyn.

Lexington was already ahead of him. The little gargoyle found the outside fuse box and ripped it open and began switching off the power.

"Good work," Brooklyn said when Lexington returned to the roof.

They went inside through a skylight and began to creep around.

"Hey," whispered Brooklyn. Lexington and Ruth turned to him. "Someone's here."

He was right. Someone had forced open a vent shaft, a rope trailing from the ceiling.

"This could pose a problem," said Ruth. "We must find Morgan before she moves again."

There was a crash and glass shattered. Brooklyn, Lexington, and Ruth ran into the next room. There were to men on the floor, both with Illuminator patches, but no masks. Standing on the other side of the room was a shadowy figure.

"Morgan!" Lexington called.

Morgan made no move that she heard him.

"Morgan!" Ruth called. "You must stop."

Morgan paid no mind to her ghostly friend. Instead, she walked over to a display case that the Illuminators were trying to break in to. She raised her hand and backhanded the glass. It shattered and flew everywhere. Morgan picked up a torc of gold with a large sapphire placed between the braided metal strands. It appeared to glow in her hands.

"Morgan!" Lexington yelled, running up to her and grabbing her arm.

Morgan snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked at Lexington. "Lex? What's going on?"

"Give it here!" shouted one of the men. He had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at Morgan.

Lexington shielded Morgan. The gun was a laser gun and the man shot Lexington in the back. Lexington stumbled into Morgan.

"No!" she cried.

Morgan's body, hair, and clothes turned to golden light and her wings and tendrils sprouted from her back. Two tendrils shot forward, one knocking the weapon from the man's hand and the other striking him in the chest, the force great enough to knock him unconscious.

Morgan kneeled so she could hold Lexington in her arms. "Lex?" she called. She looked at the burn mark on his back and rested her hand on it. "Lex?" she called again.

Lexington opened his eyes and blinked. "We were so scared," he said. "We thought you were dead."

Morgan blinked.

"Morgan," said Ruth. "You must return to your body."

Morgan tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Ruth? This is just a dream. Isn't it?"

"It's no dream, Morgan," said Lexington. "You somehow separated yourself from your body."

"What?" asked Morgan, beginning to panic.

"Sweetie," said Ruth. "Everything will be fine. You just need to focus. Now, you left your body with enough of your own energy to stay alive. You need to go to the hospital and pull yourself back in."

"I don't know how," said Morgan.

Ruth opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She appeared to be listening.

"That was Ariana," she explained. "She, Iris, and Puck figured out a way to get you back in. Puck says it's very simple. When you left your body, you left some energy in it. Not only is it keeping your body alive, it acts as a beacon light. Just follow it back."

Morgan nodded. "Okay." She looked down at the torc in her hand. "This doesn't belong here. It has magic. Powerful magic."

"It belongs to a fey?" asked Brooklyn. None of them noticed that he had left to find something to tie up the thieves and had returned. "Do you know which one?"

"I'm not sure," said Morgan.

Lexington took it from her. "We'll take it back to the castle," he said. "We'll find the owner when you come home."

Morgan nodded and closed her eyes. She searched for that tiny part of herself that she left behind in her body. There was a rush and the museum disappeared. She was in darkness. Morgan opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. She raised her hands and looked at herself. She looked normal. She felt normal, too.

The blanket on top of her rose on its own. Morgan realized it was Manny. It hopped off the bed, standing on two corners and began fussing over Morgan, touching her with its corners, making gestures that made it look more than a piece of enchanted cloth.

Morgan found that she had been intubated. She hated this and wanted it out. Manny held out the little remote that called the nurse. Morgan pressed it and Manny quickly spread itself over her again.

The nurses and doctors came in, making a huge scene. One of them finally took the tube out and Morgan could breathe on her own. A nurse called Xanatos and told Morgan that they would be here shortly. She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

><p>The next day Morgan was allowed to leave the hospital and Xanatos made arrangements for her to stay at the castle for a few days.<p>

"Just to see if you are really okay," he told her. Xanatos whispered in her ear. "And Lexington would never forgive me if I let you go home and you had something else happen to you."

They all gathered in a large sitting room to talk.

"So who does the torc belong to?" inquired Broadway.

Puck took a look at the torc. "Oh," he said, his eyes widening. "This is Oberon's. He will be very pleased to have this back."

"I can take it to him," said Iris.

"Nah, it can wait," said Puck.

"Why's that?" asked Fox.

Puck turned to Alex. "The little tyke's birthday is coming up soon. I know Titania would not want to miss it."

"She's coming?" asked Ariana and Fox, one with surprise and the other with displeasure.

"It's her grandson, after all," said Puck. "Don't fret about it. She won't try to take him away."

After their meeting, Morgan and Lexington went outside for a little while.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. "I kinda lost it when I heard you were in the hospital."

Morgan looked down at him in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah," said Lexington. "Ariana had to be sedated, she was so upset."

"Wow," whispered Morgan. "I didn't know anyone cared about me that much."

Lexington turned to her, standing up straight. "Well, I can't speak for everyone else," he said. "But I care very much about you." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.


	9. Party Crashers

**It's Alex's birthday. Prepare for some serious mayhem. If you're a Liz Maza fan, she makes an appearance in this chapter. Please review.**

* * *

><p>The preparations for Alex's third birthday were almost completed. Gifts had been bought, wrapped, and hidden and the guest list was created, the invitations went out, and the caterer and decorator were chosen. It was actually going to be two parties, both on the same day.<p>

The first would be just for show for Xanatos and his business associates. They would bring gifts, chat with the parents of the birthday boy, and at the end of the party, hopefully have a good standing with one of the most powerful business men in the world.

The second party would be for family and close friends. It would be much smaller and more intimate. And there were no secrets, meaning anything could happen, and chances were anything would.

But some were stuck: Ariana and Morgan had no idea what to give to Alex. The kid had just about everything his little heart could want. His family had money and the girls were barely paying rent.

Ariana had a solution to that. She visited the castle when she had a night off.

"Hey, Fox," she said when she saw the birthday boy's mother. "I need to talk to you. It's about the party."

"Oh?" said Fox. "What is it?"

"Morgan and I have no clue what to get Alex," Ariana said.

Fox giggled. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't need gifts from everyone."

"We don't want to freeload," said Ariana.

"If you want to do something, help out in the kitchen," said Fox. "You can bring food. I know Morgan likes to cook. Iris is going to need all the help she can get."

"That works," said Ariana.

Alex came tottering into the hallway. "Ariana! Ariana!" he called, floating into her arms.

"Hey, Alex," said Ariana, ruffling his hair.

"Are you coming to my party?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Ariana. "I'll be there."

"Morgan, too?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Morgan's coming. Ruth, too," she said. Ariana looked at Fox. "If that's okay with you."

"Ruth's here all the time," said Fox. "I don't mind."

Ariana could feel that they were being watched. She could just picture those ice blue eyes staring at them, making them feel uncomfortable.

"Puck," Ariana said, her pale lips smirking. "Where are you?"

"Right here!" yelled a cheerful voice behind her.

Ariana nearly jumped out of her boots and she let out a scream. Alex and Fox laughed and Ariana giggled as well.

"Peek-a-boo to you, too," Ariana said, giggling. "Whoa."

"It's time for lessons," said Puck. Alex cheered and jumped into Puck's open arms. "I'll see you later, Silver."

"Definitely won't miss this party if Puck's the entertainment," said Ariana.

Fox smiled, but it was a bit forced. Her green eyes reflected her worry and that did not get by Ariana.

"What's wrong, Fox?" she asked.

"I'm just concerned," said Fox. "I know my mother is coming and I'm a little worried about that. And the torc has to be returned to Oberon. I don't want him coming here. There is still tension between us, Puck especially."

"I thought that mess with Puck was solved," said Ariana.

"Oberon was tricked," said Fox. "He holds a grudge."

"Oh," said Ariana. "Do you need me to play protection detail?"

"No," Fox quickly said. "You may be strong, Ariana, but Oberon is the most powerful fey. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. Besides, we will only attack if he threatens us or attacks first."

"I'll keep the _Grimorum Argentum _on standby," said Ariana. "I think I have some trap wire, too. That might help us."

"This is a party, Ariana," said Fox. "Not a war."

"Gotcha," said Ariana.

* * *

><p>Ariana went home. Morgan was working at the health store, which moved to a temporary location until the bombed store was rebuilt. That meant Ariana had time to herself before she had to go to work. She looked at her work room. There were scraps of fabric laying everywhere. She really needed to clean it up.<p>

An idea came to her. Ariana picked up her sketchbook and began to draw. A few minutes later, she called Manny to her and left, hurrying to work. So what if she was an hour early? She was going to need that time to take her idea from paper and make it real.

Ariana was currently working at a boutique where some very high end clients special ordered clothes at times. Ariana liked this job because it allowed her to be a little creative instead of selling what was on the racks. And right next door to the boutique was a fabric store, another reason why Ariana liked this job.

She went next door first and chose her fabrics. She then went to work. In the back room was a small torso she could use. One hour later, when it was time for her to start work, Ariana had completed her project and thought of several more.

* * *

><p>Morgan waited up for Ariana. It was almost ten o'clock when she came home.<p>

"Hey," said Ariana.

"Hey," said Morgan. "Where were you?"

"At work," replied Ariana, carrying several boxes.

Morgan got up from the chair. "I'll take those."

"Thanks," said Ariana. "The top two are for Alex and Fox. The bottom two are ours, but I'm not finished yet."

"So this is what kept you," said Morgan, opening the top two boxes.

"Yeah," said Ariana. "Don't look at yours yet. I want to finish it first."

"Okay," said Morgan.

Ariana got her dinner and disappeared into her work room.

* * *

><p>It was now the day of the party. The Xanatoses were holding their first party when Morgan and Ariana arrived.<p>

"Hope we're not late," said Ariana.

"Not at all," said Owen, who came down to meet them in the lobby. "You are very early. Iris requires some help in the kitchen and when the gargoyles wake, you can help finish putting up the decorations."

The girls reported to the kitchen immediately and helped Iris with whatever needed to be done. Iris could do most of it with magic, but there was some that needed to be done with a thoughtful hand.

Iris checked to see what needed to be done yet as the sun was going down. "Cake's cooled and ready to be frosted, snack bowls are filled and ready to be taken to the room, ice cream is in the freezer, and breakfast for the gargoyles is on the stove."

"Doesn't sound like you're missing anything," said Ariana.

"Drinks," said Morgan.

"In the refrigerator," said Iris. "I don't want to take them out until we are ready to start the party. Everything else is done. You can go put up the rest of the decorations."

Ariana and Morgan went to the room where the party was to be held. Most of the decorations were up already. The snack table needed snacks and a tablecloth placed on it. Someone had left them a list of things to do and by the look at the handwriting, it was Owen.

"Okay," said Ariana, partially reading out loud. "Presents on one table, snacks on the other. Tablecloths are on tables. Cups, plates, utensils. Ask for Owen to bring out the presents. Okay, not much then."

Morgan got the snacks from the kitchen and Ariana set up the tables, cups, plates, and utensils.

"Our presents are in our rooms," said Ariana. "I guess Alex was being sneaky and was trying to get a look since Owen said to ask him for the presents."

"Alex probably learned how to get the wrapping paper off, look, and seal them back up," said Morgan. "With him, it's probably very simple."

"Well, your dress is on your bed," said Ariana. "I suppose we can get changed soon."

Morgan fetched her present from her guest bedroom and took it to the room.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Morgan asked Ruth.

Ruth appeared beside her. "He'll love it, sweetie," said the ghost. "Don't worry."

Morgan returned to her room. She hadn't open the garment box that Ariana gave her, so she had no clue what Ariana made, except that it was a dress. Ariana had been secretive about it, forbidding Morgan to go into her workroom, not that Morgan went in there anyway. She lifted the lid and removed a crimson red dress from the box. The skirt came to her knees and the sleeves were long and tight at the wrists, just as Morgan liked them. The skirt had an asymmetric design. Ariana made several strands of black beads and wove them together to look like a spider's web and there was similar work at the sleeve cuffs. There was also a pair of black hose and shoes tucked in the tissue paper.

"You look lovely, sweetie," said Ruth, fixing a few pieces of Morgan's dark hair.

Morgan walked out of the room, adjusting her black shoes as she went. Ariana was stepping out of her room, fluffing her silver hair. She was wearing a black dress with a full skirt that stopped above her knees and wide shoulder straps trimmed in black lace. She was wearing black hose and a pair of bright pink pumps for a splash of color.

"Ready?" asked Ariana.

Morgan stared at her friend for a minute.

"What?" asked Ariana.

"Why do you always look like you just stepped out of a magazine?" asked Morgan.

Ariana laughed. "You think?" she asked, looking at herself. She shrugged. "I don't know. I know that you will definitely have the attention of a certain gargoyle tonight."

Morgan's cheeks turned as red as her dress.

Ariana shrieked with laughter. "Come on," she said, taking Morgan's hand. "There's a party waiting for us."

Morgan and Ariana went to wish the gargoyles a good morning. They stepped into the room where they were having their breakfast.

"Hey, guys," chirped Ariana.

The gargoyles turned to the girls. Brooklyn's eyes widened and Lexington's jaw dropped.

"Ah, hello, lasses," said Hudson. "You both look so beautiful."

Ariana grinned and Morgan smiled shyly and tipped her head forward, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders and hiding her face along with her blush.

"Are you hungry?" asked Broadway.

"We'll wait for the cake," said Ariana.

Iris walked in looking a little paler than usual. "I'm going outside for a minute," she announced. "Broadway, if I'm not back before you're finished with your breakfast, could you start frosting the cake?"

"No problem," said Broadway.

"Thank you," said Iris.

"She's been working hard," said Ariana after Iris left. "And it's a bit warm in the kitchen."

There was a squeal of delight and Alex came running into the room.

"Hey, birthday boy," said Ariana.

Lexington got up from his chair and scooped up Alex. "What have you been up to today?" he asked, ruffling Alex's red hair.

"Oh, he's been busy all day," said Fox, having followed her son. She was wearing a cream silk and emerald chiffon gown. The bodice was made up of intricate pleats of cream and emerald and the skirt was of flowing emerald chiffon with hints of the same cream color hidden under the folds.

"Wow, Fox," Morgan said in a small voice.

Fox smiled and gave a simple twirl so everyone could see. She turned to Ariana. "I had about five women ask me where I got this. They were completely in love with it. Thank you."

"No problem," said Ariana.

Xanatos came into the room. He walked up behind Fox and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Alex is supposed to be the center of attention," he joked. He kissed her on the mouth. Xanatos turned to Ariana. "And you have talent."

Ariana straightened, pleased with herself, pale pink lips colored with a thin coat of silver gloss twisting into a satisfied smirk. "Thank you."

"My father will be here soon," said Xanatos to Fox.

Fox sighed. "My mother will probably be stopping in soon," she said. "Daddy will be here any minute as well."

Xanatos looked at the gargoyles. "Has anyone seen Owen?"

"He's probably checking on Iris," said Broadway.

"She did not look well when we saw her," said Angela.

Goliath finished his breakfast. "I will see if she is all right," he said, leaving the room.

Goliath walked outside and found Iris standing against the stone wall fanning herself with her apron. Puck was standing next to her, a concerned look and a smile on his face. In one hand he held a glass of water.

"Is everything all right out here?" asked Goliath.

Puck turned and grinned. "The little flower here just need some fresh air and some water," he replied cheerfully.

Iris turned to Goliath, her eyes blue-green in color, a good sign. She smiled weakly at him. "I need to finish the cake," she said.

"Let Broadway do it," said Goliath. "You look as though you've done enough." He turned to Puck. "I believe Xanatos is looking for you. I'll look after Iris."

"Okay," said Puck. He kissed Iris on the cheek. "See you later."

Iris blushed furiously and Puck disappeared.

"Come," said Goliath, placing a hand on Iris' shoulder. "You deserve a rest."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Ariana and Morgan were walking around the corridors, waiting for the second party to begin. They heard voices by the elevators and investigated. The voices belonged to Xanatos and three other men. One looked very much like Owen except for the black hair, glasses, and bow tie. The second man looked like an older version of Xanatos, minus the beard. The third was an old man in a custom mechanized wheelchair. He wore a gray turtleneck and red and black jacket. A heavy blanket was tucked around his legs.<p>

"I know him," Morgan whispered to Ariana.

"You do?" asked Ariana. "From where?"

"From the time I was out," replied Morgan, referring to the time her spirit separated from her body during the bombing of the health store she worked at. "I remember healing him."

"That's Halcyon Renard," said Ariana.

"Yes, I know," said Morgan. "He's Fox's father. I remember seeing him on television."

Ariana nudged Morgan. "Wanna say hello?" she asked, smirking, a glint of mischief in her opaque blue eyes.

"Ariana," whispered Morgan, but Ariana was already moving to the elevators.

Ariana's heels announced her presence before she could say anything. All four men turned to her.

Xanatos chuckled. "Here's one of them now," he said.

"One of them what?" Ariana asked, smiling.

"Special friends of the gargoyles," said Xanatos. He turned to the gentlemen. "This is Ariana Caelum. Ariana, my father, Petros. And you've probably seen Mr. Renard and Mr. Vogel on the news."

"Hello," said Ariana. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you going to come over here or what?" she called to Morgan.

Morgan walked over to them, taking her time.

Ariana grinned. "They won't bite," she said.

Xanatos chuckled as Morgan's cheeks turned as red as her dress.

"I remember you," said Renard to Morgan. "I am grateful for what you did. Thank you."

Morgan turned to him and forced a small smile.

"And here's the other," said Xanatos. He introduced Morgan to the group.

There was a sudden chill in the air.

"A little cool to have the air conditioning on, boy," said Petros.

"That was not the AC," said Ariana. "Ruth!"

The ghost appeared behind Morgan. "Just checking," she said before disappearing once more.

"What was that?" cried Petros.

"It's only Ruth," said Morgan in a small voice. "She doesn't bother much."

"She's always looking out for Morgan," said Ariana.

They walked to where the party was being held. Morgan and Ariana heard Ruth snort with laughter at something the Xanatoses said before she could not hold it in any longer.

"What's so funny?" asked Ariana.

Ruth quieted herself before whispering in Ariana's ear, "Petros said that Xanatos should be careful when surrounding himself with beautiful young ladies."

Ruth whispered the same thing to Morgan and her face turned completely scarlet. Ariana laughed at her friend.

Fox greeted her father and her father-in-law.

"That is a beautiful dress, Janine," said Renard.

It took a few more minutes before the rest of the guests arrived. Elisa and Matt had both taken the night off and Macbeth came to wish the child a happy birthday. Alex didn't have any friends his age, but Ariana, Angela, and the trio joined in on the little games. Puck had Alex showing off a few of his tricks. Iris stayed out of sight for a while until it was time for cake.

"Where were you?" asked Ariana.

"Taking a nap," replied Iris.

"Feel better?" asked Puck.

Iris nodded.

The trickster grinned. "I figured that a little rest was all you needed." Puck quickly turned his head to have a balloon bounced harmlessly off his nose.

Morgan watched from her place off to the side and out of the way with Goliath and Hudson. It was Morgan who first felt a change in the energy around the castle. Her head snapped up, her eyes darting all over the room.

"What is it?" asked Goliath. "What do you sense?"

Before Morgan could answer, Elisa let out an immature squeal and jumped. She whirled around.

"Liz!" she cried, throwing her arms around Liz Maza.

"Hey," said Liz, hugging Elisa. "How are you?"

"Great," replied Elisa. "What's the big idea poking me in the sides like that?"

Liz gave Elisa an innocent look. "Me?"

"Yes, you," said Elisa. "Who else?"

Elisa squealed again, but this time threw her hand back and catching something in the process. There was a grunt and Coyote became visible, a smirk on his face. He was holding Elisa's wrist in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked.

"Liz wanted to visit," said Coyote. "And someone has to keep her out of trouble."

Alex jumped up and ran over to Liz.

"Hello, kiddo," said Liz, picking him up. She gave Coyote a light glare. "What do you mean someone has to keep me out of trouble?"

Coyote smirked and turned his attention to the other guests. "Well, I know all of you in some way." He turned to Morgan, Ariana, and Petros. "Except for you three."

"Coyote is one of the Children of Oberon," Xanatos explained to his father.

"Oh, not another one," muttered Petros.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Coyote. "Oh, that's right. Lord Oberon and Queen Titania showing up and that mess. Don't worry; I have no intention in taking Alex away, not with Puck taking care of him. So, cousin, how is training the little tyke going?"

"He is doing very well," said Puck, relieving Liz of Alex. Alex yawned and gave Puck a cuddle, settling in for a nap. "Going to sleep on us already?"

"He's been up since early and didn't have a nap," said Fox.

Xanatos came forward and took Alex from Puck. Alex blinked at his father. "Let's open your presents and then you can go to bed."

"Cake, too?" asked Alex.

"Maybe," said Xanatos.

Alex opened his presents, receiving mostly toys. Ariana and Morgan were the only ones who got him something a bit more practical.

"Oh, Ariana," said Fox. "You didn't have to."

Alex had opened the box Ariana gave him and pulled out a jacket. It was a dark gray with a lovely green fleece lining. Embroidered onto the back was a pair of gargoyle wings in emerald thread and a tiny gargoyle silhouette on the left breast, over Alex's heart.

"Well, I did," said Ariana. "I didn't know what to get the kid, so I thought I would make him something he could use. Then I got an inspiration bug bite and went bonkers with everything else."

Fox coaxed Alex into trying the jacket on.

"It's going to be a little big," said Ariana. "He'll grow into it by the time he needs it. And you can always roll the sleeves up."

"Did you do anything to it?" asked Brooklyn.

Ariana caught the meaning of his words. "Did I jinx it?" she asked. She got a funny look on her face. "Maybe a little."

Both Petros and Renard started to say something.

"It's just a warmth spell," said Ariana. "Other than that, no."

Alex opened Morgan's present next. Morgan had knitted him a hat to match the jacket.

"And I did nothing to that," Ariana said before anyone asked.

They sang "Happy Birthday" to Alex and cut the cake. Alex had his little piece and was sitting on his grandfather's lap. They chatted for a bit, Coyote telling everyone what Liz did for Banshee and her little present for Queen Titania.

Iris started giggling. They turned to her and then looked at Alex. Alex was half-asleep on Petros' lap and had dipped forward, his face landing in his piece of cake. He had frosting on his nose, around his mouth, and in one eye. He looked up, confused, trying to stay awake.

It was at that point that Morgan's head whipped around for a second time.

"Looks like I'm a bit late," came a voice.

They turned to see Titania in Anastasia Renard's form and another young man that they did not recognize immediately. He was African, wearing a kilt and mantle with dark coloring and thin white lines in the design of a spider's web.

"It's Anansi," whispered Liz. "Wonder what he's doing here."

There was a bit of tension in the room now. It was unclear what the fey queen's intentions were, but everyone was set a bit on edge.

"Explain," whispered Matt to Elisa.

"Later," Elisa whispered back.

"Oh, come now," said Titania. "What's with the somber mood? This is supposed to be a happy occasion."

Little by little things became less tense. Titania was allowed to hold her grandson and she cleaned him up.

"I'll put him to bed," Titania volunteered as Fox stood up to take Alex from her. "I remember how to do that, Fox."

Goliath placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Keep an eye on them," he whispered.

Morgan understood. "Follow them, Ruth," she told her friend.

Coyote was properly introduced to Ariana and Morgan, Morgan being the more interesting of the two, also drew the attention of Anansi. He sat next to her, watching her intently. Both tricksters were hoping to get a glimpse of the power this girl held.

Titania soon returned and Morgan exited the room. She came back with a small box and handed it to Titania.

"What's this?" asked Titania.

"Puck told me this belongs to your husband," said Morgan.

Titania opened it and looked at the torc. "He will be very pleased to have this returned."

Morgan skirted off to Ariana and Lexington.

Titania smiled. "She is very shy," she said to Fox. "Is she always like this?"

Fox nodded. "Usually. It takes a lot to get her to open up. Ariana usually does the talking for her. Ruth is always protecting her."

"How strange," said Titania. "You would think that the power she possesses would give her some sort of confidence."

"She has some confidence in her abilities," said Fox. "She opens up now and then, mostly to Ariana and recently Lexington, but she is very quiet for the most part."

The two women watched Morgan. Anansi approached her and was speaking to her. Morgan made herself small, pulling her arms tight to herself and avoiding eye contact. Anansi had a dark hand on her shoulder. Whatever they were talking about, Ariana seemed to be fine with it. The silver haired sorceress was smiling encouragingly at her friend. Soon Coyote joined the group and was smiling and talking.

"We keep learning new things about her powers," said Fox. "Her spirit was knocked out of her body not too long ago. She had us all scared because she was in a coma and we did not know what was wrong with her. We thought she was not going to wake up at first."

The fey queen thought for a moment. "Her name is Morgan?" Titania asked.

"Yes," replied Fox.

"Morgan," called Titania.

Morgan whipped around. Her dark eyes were filled with confusion and a bit of fear. Titania crooked her finger at her. Morgan came up to them.

"May I see your necklace for a moment?" asked Titania.

Morgan removed her necklace and handed it to Titania.

"This is lovely," said Titania. "An amaranth flower."

"An amaranth?" repeated Morgan.

"A legendary flower said to never fade," said Titania. "How fitting for one such as yourself."

Morgan frowned, tilting her head.

"Your power does not fade," said Titania. "Your concentration may fail, but there is always power inside of you."

Titania closed her hands around the necklace and muttered something under her breath. Her eyes flashed emerald and so did her hands. She removed her hands and held the necklace by the chain. The red of the flower was mixed with the residual green magic.

She handed the necklace back to Morgan. "Now if you ever leave your body again, this flower will glow to show that you have left."

"Thank you," Morgan said, putting her necklace back on.

The party began to wind down after midnight. Morgan had to go to work in the morning and Ariana had an appointment with a bridal party. Both needed their sleep and retired to their rooms. Liz and Coyote left next, then Titania and Anansi, Macbeth, Renard and Vogel, and then Matt. Elisa wanted to spend some time with Goliath and Petros was staying at the castle. It was Petros who noticed the small box left on the windowsill. He opened the window and brought it in.

"What's that, Pop?" asked Xanatos.

"I found this on the windowsill outside," said Petros, looking the box over.

There was a simple bow on top and a slip of paper with Alex's name on it. The elder Xanatos opened the box. Inside was a small necklace of thin cord, small shells, and an off-white pendant.

"A sea turtle," said Xanatos. He smirked. "I think I know who sent this."

"What?" asked Fox.

Xanatos turned to his wife. "Keahi was here."

"She was? Why didn't she come in and join the party?" asked Fox.

"Perhaps she felt uninvited," said Xanatos.

"Alex would have been overjoyed to see her," said Fox. "He adores Keahi."

"Let's put this with the rest of his presents," said Xanatos. "We can give it to him in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter takes place after the story Family Guardian, the third entry in the Liz Maza series. The other two for Liz Maza are Warrior of Change and Liz Season. And for those who don't know, Keahi appears in Project: Keahi and Go On Living. Please review.<strong>


	10. Friends and Family

Brooklyn returned to the castle after his patrol. His ears were ringing from the music he heard at a club. Ariana had played that night and he caught part of her show.

"How was it?" Lexington asked.

Brooklyn took a moment to process what Lexington had said. "Amazing," he replied. "It's not your standard heavy metal. Ariana is the front woman and guitarist, but she sings like a diva. Lex, you should have heard her. She didn't even need the microphone."

Lexington quirked a brow ridge. "Impressive."

Brooklyn nodded.

* * *

><p>Ariana came over in the morning. She had been up all night and was tired. The Eyrie Building was much closer than her apartment. As she rode the elevator up, Ariana wondered why she didn't just ask Xanatos if she and Morgan could move in.<p>

She met Whitney in the corridor on the way to her room.

"Hello, Ariana," said Whitney.

"Hey," yawned Ariana.

"May I ask a favor from you?" asked Whitney.

Ariana tilted her head in question. "What would that be?"

"I would like you to draw something for me," said Whitney. "It's actually for my alter ego."

Whitney's form flashed and Iris took her place. "I can make my own clothes with magic. I do it all the time, but I need to be able to picture it in order to do so. And every time I try to picture it and create it, it just doesn't turn out the way I want it to."

"Okay, follow me," said Ariana.

They went to Ariana's room and Ariana took out her sketchbook and a pen.

Iris took to sitting in the air. "I want the top to be simple, plain with wide straps."

"When you say wide, do you mean covering your entire shoulder or two fingers width?" asked Ariana, sketching.

"Not two of my fingers," said Iris. "Maybe two of yours. Your fingers are a little bigger than mine."

Ariana nodded and put the straps on the dress.

"The skirt starts above my hips," Iris went on. "I don't want it high-waisted. The skirt itself is playful."

"Hold that thought," said Ariana. She was busy sketching away. "How's this?"

Iris took the sketchbook from Ariana and looked at the drawing. It was exactly what Iris wanted. It had a modest neckline, a flowing skirt that came to the knees, and the waistline was just where Iris wanted it.

"Good?" asked Ariana.

Iris snapped her fingers and her clothes changed to the dress Ariana just sketched. She set her barefeet on the floor and gave a twirl, the skirt flowing up and out teasingly, but not high enough to be inappropriate.

Ariana wrinkled her nose. "Maybe not in white."

"I have to agree," said Iris.

The color of the dress turned to a leafy green.

Ariana giggled. "You remind me of a garden fairy."

"I am a garden fairy!" squeaked Iris.

"Well, more of one now," said Ariana. She stood and walked over to inspect the dress. "Puck will love it."

"You think?" asked Iris.

"Yes," replied Ariana. She put a slim finger to her thin lips. "You can also wear tights or something under it, especially if you go out flying. You don't want anyone looking up your skirt."

"True," said Iris.

Ariana gave the dress another lookover. "Would you be open to a suggestion?" she asked.

Iris nodded. "Yes, I am."

"I think you should add a layer of gossamer in the same color over the skirt," said Ariana.

Iris thought for a moment, trying to imagine what the skirt would look like. Her eyes flashed green and a layer of gossamer appeared over top of the skirt. She gave another twirl. Her eyes flashed green again and another layer was added.

"That looks even better," said Ariana.

"Thank you, Ariana," said Iris.

"No problem," said Ariana. "I'm going to go to bed if you don't need anything else."

"No," said Iris. "Have a good sleep."

Iris skipped out of the room, her skirt bouncing with her movements. She went to Alex's room, knowing that he would soon be waking up. Her barefeet made no noise on the floor as she crossed the room to his bed.

Alex could feel someone in his room. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Iris," he said.

Iris got Alex dressed and sent him off to the dining hall to wait for his breakfast.

"Someone is on the ball this morning," came a tenor purr.

Iris gasped as a shiver ran down her spine and an arm made its way around her tiny waist. "Good morning, Puck," she said, leaning back into his hold.

Puck turned Iris around and looked her up and down. "That is a beautiful color on you," he said. He fiddled with the gossamer layers of the skirt.

"Ariana helped me with it," said Iris. "I'm better at gardening than fashion."

Puck smirked. "My compliments to the designer," he said.

Iris shyly turned away, tucking some unruly black hair behind a pointed ear. "Alex is going to want his breakfast."

She turned and started out of the room. Puck shot forward and poked her in the side. Iris squeaked. She gave him a wide-eyed look, her eyes changing bright blue. Iris dashed out of the room with Puck behind her. They both laughed as they ran/flew through the corridors. Iris would lift off and dodge Puck as he tried to tag her. At one point, Iris leaped into the air, jumping from one stair landing to another, a blur of green and black. She let out a laugh before landing lightly on one foot and flying to the kitchen.

Puck went into the dining hall to get Alex settled. The trickster was still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Alex.

"Just having a bit of fun, m'boy," said Puck, putting Alex's bib on and helping into his chair.

Iris soon came out with waffles and syrup for Alex. It was about this time that Xanatos and Fox were coming for their breakfast. Puck quickly turned back into Owen and went about morning chores.

"Good morning," said Xanatos.

"That is a lovely dress, Iris," commented Fox.

"Thank you," said Iris.

Fox turned to her son. "Someone must have been very entertaining to have Puck laughing so early in the morning."

"Not me," said Alex. "Iris!"

"Really?" asked Fox with a sly look directed toward Iris.

Iris blushed, her eyes deepening in their blue. She hurried back to the kitchen to finish their breakfasts.

Xanatos and Fox looked at each other.

"They are certainly growing closer together," said Xanatos.

"I think it's sweet," said Fox. "Puck has taken to her since day one and Iris does not seem to mind."

"Puck has certainly coaxed her out of her shell," said Xanatos. "She used to be so withdrawn that she would only be in the kitchen or the garden. Have you noticed that she's taken to sitting in during lesson time and participating?"

Fox laughed. "It would explain a few things," she said. "Why Alex has taken to hexing plants recently for starters."

Xanatos smiled at his son, who was intently focused on his waffles. "I am glad that she decided to stay with us and that Oberon didn't decide to drag her back to Avalon."

Fox's look darkened. "I'm not sure what he's thinking," she said. "He didn't even argue with her or Puck. He just let the subject drop; simple as that."

"Perhaps he was intimidated by Morgan," supplied Xanatos. "After such a display of power, it made me wonder if Morgan could outshine Oberon. Oberon may have been thinking the same thing. Morgan may have been out cold at the time, but if he tried to take Iris and we fought back, there may have been the chance that she would wake."

"Whatever the case, Iris is still with us," said Fox.

* * *

><p>Owen was in his office doing paperwork when he heard singing. It was not Iris or Whitney and Fox did not sing. But it was certainly a woman's voice. And was she singing in Italian?<p>

Owen got up and investigated. He only heard the singing, not any music. It was coming from the guest rooms. Was it possible that either Morgan or Ariana stopped by for the day and had a radio turned up? But there was not any music, just the voice.

It was coming from Ariana's room. Owen knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Perhaps she couldn't hear him.

"Miss Caelum?" he said loudly. "Miss Caelum."

Still no answer. Owen opened the door and found Ariana sitting at the desk in the room, busily sketching something. Owen looked for the radio and turned back to Ariana. There was no radio playing. It was Ariana singing like that!

"Miss Caelum!" shouted Owen.

Ariana faltered and there was a slight screech as she abruptly ended and whipped around in her chair. Her pale face took on a pink glow. "Oops. Sorry, Owen," she said sheepishly. "I was hoping the stone walls would deafen the sound some."

"That was impressive," said Owen. "How long have you been taking singing lessons?"

Ariana let out an amused snort. "Never," she answered. "I've always been able to sing like this. Granted, a little practice and I've gotten better over the years, but I don't recall ever having a lesson."

Xanatos came into the room. "Who was playing that music?" he asked.

Ariana smiled and put her hand up.

"You?" asked Xanatos. "I did not know you like to listen to opera. I don't know many people who do."

"I wasn't listening," said Ariana. "I was singing."

Xanatos stared at her disbelievingly. Ariana picked up where she left off for about four measures before letting off. Xanatos raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive," said Xanatos. "You are truly a woman of many talents."

"Me?" Ariana asked innocently. "Morgan has just as many talents, if not more than me. You should hear her play piano. I've managed to get to play the synthesizer when our usual guy can't. She's really good."

"Where is Miss Stormwell?" asked Xanatos.

"Work, probably," replied Ariana. "The castle's closer than our apartment and I was tired. I was up all night."

"Then shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Xanatos with a smirk.

"Couldn't," replied Ariana. She laughed. "I had an idea and I wanted to get it on paper before I forgot it."

"Well, I don't mind you singing while you work, but I would appreciate it if you kept the volume level down," said Xanatos. "Alex is going to have his nap shortly."

"Okay," said Ariana.

The two men left.

* * *

><p>After the gargoyles woke and Alex was put to bed, Owen had time to himself. He turned into Puck and found Iris in the atrium.<p>

"Hey," he said. "I know a place where we can get away from the castle for a little while. Want to come?"

Iris nodded.

They went outside and with Puck holding Iris' hand to lead her, they flew off in the direction of Central Park. They landed in a secluded area. There was a patch of wildflowers blooming nearby and the trees and boulders gave them plenty of privacy. There was also a waterfall and small pool.

"Oh! Puck, this place is beautiful," said Iris.

"I thought you would like it," said Puck. "There are times when Goliath and Elisa visit here. That's how I learned about this place."

Iris cupped her hands to her ears. She smiled. "Do you hear them?" Iris asked Puck.

"Hear what?" asked Puck, his ears twitching to try to pick up whatever Iris was hearing.

"The plants sing here," answered Iris. She turned to Puck and her smile faded. "You can't hear them, can you?"

Puck gave a sad smile and shook his head. "That is strictly a garden fey trait."

Iris laughed. "Anyone can hear them if they listen," she said. Iris walked up to him and ran her fingers on the edges of his ears. "Little voices hard to hear / fall onto a listening ear / though others ignorant may pass you by / we shall listen to your voices low and high!"

The tips of Puck's ears became heated and he quickly grabbed at them. "Yikes, Iris! Your magic has some spit to it."

Iris grinned. She took Puck's gold-cuffed wrists and gently pulled his hands away from his ears. She watched in amusement as his ice blue eyes widened in amazement.

Puck could now hear them! The small voices of the plants were now crystal clear. Their tunes were familiar as his own magic.

"You've been hearing them all your life," said Iris. "But you've never listened, have you?"

"Is this what you hear all the time?" asked Puck.

"Yes." Iris stepped away, twirling to the music of nature.

Puck chuckled and caught up to Iris. "May I have this dance?" he asked, putting his hand out to her.

Iris accepted and Puck began to swing her around the clearing in a grand fast dance. Iris easily kept step until she broke away and hopped up on a boulder, preforming a twirling leap high into the air. Puck laughed and joined her, taking her hands again to continue their dance in the air.

At last they had enough and set foot on solid earth again. Both were breathing heavily. Puck drew her to the small pool.

"Have a drink," he said. "The water is clean here."

Iris knelt by the pool and took a drink. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Puck before splashing him.

"Hey!" he cried.

Iris jumped up and flew through the trees, weaving around the trunks, but always keeping close to the clearing. Puck followed her. Iris quietly cast a spell on the plants and several vines shot up and grabbed Puck by the wrists.

"Iris!" he called. "You sneak!"

Iris laughed and kept going.

Puck disappeared from sight and reappeared, free from the plants. He reentered the clearing and caught Iris, both tumbling to the ground.

"You want to play like that, do you," Puck said. He tickled Iris' sides.

"Stop!" she laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

Puck stopped and they both lay there for a moment. Puck got up and took a drink from the pool. He walked back over to Iris and found that she was almost asleep.

"You're tired," said Puck. "Get some rest."

Iris closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Puck couldn't remember the last time he had such innocent fun with anyone. He was pleased that Iris had been allowed to stay in the mortal world. He wasn't sure what he would do without her. Looking back, Puck saw that the past thousand years were a bit empty. There were many things he had done, many mortals he had tricked, but now that he looked back, he found it was a bit unfulfilling.

Puck picked several flowers from the patch and began to thread them in the sleeping fey's hair.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Brooklyn and Ariana were spending some time together.<p>

"You have an amazing voice," said Brooklyn.

"Thank you," said Ariana.

"I want to show you something," said Brooklyn. He took her hand. "Follow me."

Brooklyn led Ariana through several corridors. Ariana couldn't remember seeing these corridors before.

"Brooklyn, where are we going?" asked Ariana.

"Don't worry," said Brooklyn. He smiled. "You're safe with me."

Ariana smirked. "I would rather know where we are going than to be reassured."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Close your eyes."

"What?" asked Ariana. "I have to close my eyes, too? How do I know you're not going to pull a fast one on me?"

"If I was going to pull a fast one on you, I would have done it already," said Brooklyn.

Ariana laughed. "Most likely."

"Most likely?" parroted Brooklyn. "Close your eyes!" Brooklyn got behind Ariana and put his hands over her eyes.

"Okay!" giggled Ariana. "I'm not looking."

After a few minutes of being led around by Brooklyn, they stopped.

"Okay," said Brooklyn, letting his hands drop. "You can open your eyes now."

Ariana opened her eyes. They were in a room lit with torches and candles. There was a music player sitting on a table.

"What's all this about?" asked Ariana.

Brooklyn smiled and walked over to the music player. He pushed the play button and held his hand out to Ariana. "Dance with me," he said gently. "Please?"

Ariana stared at him for a moment before giving a wide grin. "It would be a pleasure."

Ariana took his hand and Brooklyn bowed to her before sweeping her around the room in a waltz.

"Any particular reason you're doing this?" asked Ariana. "If it's to get on my good side, it's working."

Brooklyn chuckled. "That, and I want to spend some time with you."

"You see me here all the time, Brooklyn," said Ariana.

"Yeah, but around the others, too," said Brooklyn. "I want some alone time with you. Lex and Morgan get time together."

"You're jealous," said Ariana.

"No, I'm not!" snapped Brooklyn. A quirk of Ariana's eyebrow swayed him. "Okay, I'm jealous." He took Ariana's hands in his. "When you get shut down by every girl you've had an interest in, it gets frustrating. Maggie likes Talon and Angela likes Broadway. And I'm going to admit this to you, so please keep your mouth shut, but I had a small crush on Elisa, too. But she's Goliath's woman and I will leave that be. You would have to be dead to not see that they have something great between them.

"But then I met you," he went on. "And I thought maybe third time's a charm. But it seems we're not going anywhere."

"You don't know where the relationship stands," said Ariana with a nod. She sighed. "Honestly, I don't know where it stands either."

Brooklyn got a pained look on his face.

"I've never had a relationship that involved love and not lust," Ariana went on. "You have to know, you're not the first guy in my life. But you are the first who wanted things to be more serious."

Brooklyn's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Ariana. "Believe me, I've dated a few jackasses. They usually want nothing other than a hot girl to show off to their friends. You're the first who actually wants a girl with a brain. Thank you for that."

"So," Brooklyn said slowly, "there is something between us? We do have a relationship?"

Ariana thought for a moment. "Yes, we have one."

Brooklyn let out a sigh of relief. "Good. You may scare me at times, but I'm glad that you're in my life."

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "I scare you?" she asked. "How do I do that?"

"Well, you look a lot like the Magus who cursed us," said Brooklyn. "Sometimes I think you're going to turn that spell book on us."

"Brooklyn!" cried Ariana, appalled. "How could you say such a thing?"

"I'm just being honest!" Brooklyn defended. "We've always been wary of sorcerers. And given our run-ins with magic in the past, you would be jumpy, too."

Ariana gave a small smile. "I can see how you would come to that conclusion. It's okay. I just want you to know that I won't hex unless I have a reason. Or if you ask."

"Why would I asked to be hexed?" asked Brooklyn.

"There are some fun ones in the _Argentum_," replied Ariana.

"I don't want to know," said Brooklyn with a slight shudder.

Ariana giggled. "But if you want to know where we stand at, this may help." Ariana kissed Brooklyn on the beak. Brooklyn stared at her, his mouth opening in surprise. Ariana giggled and kissed him again. "There. That should clear a few things up."

* * *

><p>Before dawn, the gargoyles gathered on the parapets. Lexington turned to Brooklyn. Brooklyn was very pleased about something.<p>

"How did things go with Ariana?" the small gargoyle asked, although by the look on Brooklyn's face, he had a good idea how it went.

The others turned to Brooklyn for his answer. Brooklyn grinned. "I officially have a girlfriend," he announced.

The sun came up and they turned to stone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Brooklyn officially has a girlfriend!<strong>


	11. Training Part 1

Fox and Ariana were in the Xanatoses' bedchamber. Fox was standing on a stool while Ariana was pinning a skirt to an evening gown.

"You are an amazing seamstress," said Fox.

"Thank you, Fox," said Ariana, carefully placing a pin at the bottom to mark where she needed to hem.

"You know, I could use a few new suits," said Fox. "David might want one, too."

"That part you'll need to take up with him," said Ariana. "What did you have in mind for yourself?"

"I would like to turn a few heads," said Fox.

"Nothing like an A-line skirt and a fitted jacket," said Ariana.

"Can you do something like that?" asked Fox. "I would like to stray from black and blue and I have a teal suit already."

"I can make something in red," suggested Ariana. She smirked. "What would your father say if you showed up to his office in a red business suit?"

"Oh, Daddy can be so old-fashioned," said Fox. "I think he may have a few things to say about it."

Ariana laughed. "Your father seems really nice though. And I didn't get that vibe about him being old-fashioned at Alex's party."

Now Fox laughed. "He had a few things to say about your hair. He just did not want to say anything in front of you. It was Petros who had the most to say and he was not afraid to say it, either."

"Did your father say anything about Morgan?" asked Ariana.

"Only that he liked her," replied Fox. "Then again, she did heal him." Her tone changed from light-hearted to concerned. "How is Morgan? Is she okay?"

Ariana looked up at her. "She's fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

"I was just curious," said Fox.

Ariana lowered her head and adjusted a pin. "It's because of her scars, right? I figured Xanatos told you. Don't worry. Ruth and I keep an eye on her. She hasn't cut since after I first found out. She doesn't need to anymore."

Ariana got up and took a few steps back to admire her work. Fox's new gown was pushing the limits of acceptability. It was black, the skirt reaching the floor. The over-the-shoulder draping was cut in such a way that it looked as if one wrong move would leave Fox indecent, but Ariana had carefully draped, cut, and sewn it so it would not shift.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Fox.

Owen entered the room. "Excuse the interruption, Mrs. Xanatos. I was hoping to have a word with Miss Caelum."

"What's up, Owen?" asked Ariana.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in lessons with Alexander this evening," said Owen.

"Owen, I'm a sorceress, not a fey," said Ariana.

"I am well aware of that," said Owen. "It would be something different for you and you would be able to look at magic in a new light."

"Fine," said Ariana.

Owen left and Fox changed out of the dress.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to learn about another magic," said Fox.

"I know," said Ariana. "It would give me a chance to clear a few things up. And I'll be able to ask Puck some questions that have been needing answers to for a few years." Ariana packed up the dress to take back to the apartment. "I'll get working on those suits right away."

* * *

><p>That evening, Ariana returned and gave Fox the finished gown. She also gave her a few sketches for suit ideas.<p>

"Let me know what you like," said Ariana, hurrying out of the room and to the nursery.

"You're late," Puck said, his hands on his hips as he hovered in the air. "I do not like tardiness."

"You could have started without me," said Ariana, draping Manny over the back of a chair. She took the _Grimorum Argentum _out of its bag. "Hey!" she yelled at Puck as he snatched it out of her hands. "Puck, give that back!"

Puck hovered just out of Ariana's reach and tried to unfasten the clasps. "Huh!" he said in frustration. "It won't open!"

"There's a reason for that," said Ariana. She held out her hand. Puck handed the spell book back to her. Ariana stroked the spine and the clasps open. "Only Argentum blood can remove the clasps."

"Clever little failsafe," said Puck. "Keeps anyone outside the family out of the spells. And considering that the Argentum were feared and revered throughout history, it would be obvious that their power was some of the greatest known. You are aware that a well-trained Argentum blood could rival a fey, aren't you?"

"That brings me to a few questions I've had for a long time now," said Ariana.

"And those would be?" asked Puck.

Ariana shook her head. "Let's get Alex started on something before he decides to go after one of us," she said. "He's a little impatient right now."

Puck turned to Alex. The redhead was bouncing on his toes, which were barely touching the floor at the moment. Puck got him started with manipulating colored water in glass orbs before turning back to Ariana and her questions.

"You were saying, Silver?" he asked.

"Myrddin said something to me about not using an incantation," said Ariana. "I used an invisibility spell and he kept stepping on my foot. So I snapped my fingers and became visible. I thought nothing of it, but apparently not using any magic words is a big deal."

"It doesn't surprise me," said Puck. "I preform spells all the time and don't always use words."

"But you're fey," said Ariana. "I'm human."

"So? It doesn't make that much of a difference," said Puck. "Your ancestors were powerful, Ariana. It would make perfect sense that you don't always need an incantation, or in your case, a conduit like your _Grimorum_."

"What about Myrddin?" asked Ariana. "We're related. Why couldn't he do it?"

Puck put a finger to his lips. "I have a few theories about that. Either Myrddin's master did not teach him about his ancestry and brainwashed him into doing everything his way or Myrddin didn't get the ability."

"What do you mean?" asked Ariana.

"You know how certain traits skip a generation?" asked Puck. "It happens with magic, too. There's a chance that Myrddin didn't get the ability to cast spells without words or a conduit."

"Okay," breathed Ariana with a nod.

"Answer your questions?" asked Puck.

"I think that covers the basics," said Ariana. "I wouldn't mind knowing more about my heritage."

"I'll answer what I can," said Puck. "I've been around for a long time, Ariana. I know a few things."

"Did you know any of the Argentum?" asked Ariana.

"Personally, no," said Puck. "I have heard many stories about them. One I can recall that you may be interested in is the Silver Mahatma, a great sage in India. He was a great healer, like Morgan minus the psychic stuff. He made potions and elixirs. A king in a distant land wanted the Silver Mahatma to make him immortal so he could rule for all time."

"Let me guess: the king was not a good king," said Ariana.

"You guess correct," Puck said with a wolfish grin. "The Silver Mahatma knew that if the king was immortal, he would destroy everything he laid his eyes on. So he hatched a plan. Instead of creating an elixir of life, he created one of death. But he also knew if he gave the king the poison and said it was the elixir, the Silver Mahatma would be executed on the spot of killing the king. So the night before he was to present the elixir to the king, he slipped the poison into the king's nightly drink. In the morning, the king was dead. Everyone thought that the Silver Mahatma was behind it, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They say that a giant bird came and spirited him away."

Ariana thought for a moment, turning her opaque blue eyes away to find Alex seated in the air, enthralled by his uncle's story. "The giant bird, it wouldn't have happened to be a raven, would it?"

Puck smirked. "Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"I've been looking through the _Argentum_ and I found a few entries that I haven't been able to translate completely," explained Ariana. "One of them, I believe, is the story you just told me. I noticed a list on one of the pages of animals: raven, owl, wolf. Do those animals have special meanings?"

"Hard to say," said Puck. "If I read the entries, I would be able to tell you."

Ariana looked at the _Argentum_. "I'm not sure if I trust you with this," she admitted.

Puck looked at her in all seriousness. "I'll take good care of it," he promised.

Ariana handed the _Argentum_ over to Puck.

"Now, back to lessons," said Puck.

"Another story, Uncle Puck," said Alex. "Please?"

"Maybe later," said Puck. "But you have a lesson to complete first." Puck got Alex focused on his lesson, then turned back to Ariana. "Now for you."

Ariana quirked a brow.

Puck gave a slow grin. "What? You didn't think I would leave you out in the cold, did you? I noticed that women associated with the gargoyles have a habit of falling. Well, mostly Elisa. Neither you nor Morgan have taken a tumble off a tower. But just in case, I'm going to teach you a spell. Actually it's just a trick."

Puck flipped through a few pages of the _Argentum_. "Here. This one. It's a levitation spell. Very basic, but with the right amount of practice it will become second nature to the caster."

"Levitation spell?" asked Ariana. "You mean, use it on myself?"

"No, on Brooklyn. Of course, yourself!" Puck chuckled. "For someone who's made it this far, you sure have your blond moments."

Ariana fiddled with a lock of her hair. "It's the right color," she pointed out.

Puck roared with laughter. "Very good!"

* * *

><p>After lessons, Ariana went to her room. It wasn't long before there was a knock on her door.<p>

"Yeah?" she called.

"It's me," came Brooklyn's voice.

"It's open," said Ariana.

Brooklyn came in with a folder in one hand. "Hey," he said. "I didn't get to see you before you had lessons. Fox told me to give these to you."

Ariana took the folder from Brooklyn and flipped through them. "Fox has good tastes," she said, looking at the marked sketches. "I'll have to get to work when I get back to the apartment."

Brooklyn got a depressed look.

"What?" asked Ariana.

"Nothing," said Brooklyn. "You're busy."

He turned to leave and felt something step on his tail. It wasn't hard, just hard enough to make him turn around. Ariana had the toe of her high heel shoe placed firmly on the limber appendage.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Getting ready to go on patrol," replied Brooklyn.

"And what? Leave me without a kiss or at the very least a hug?" Ariana asked indignantly.

Brooklyn smiled and gave Ariana a hug, running his talons through her silver hair. He leaned back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," said Ariana.

"You're welcome," replied Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was to go with Lexington on patrol. The problem was he couldn't find Lexington anywhere.<p>

"Hey, Goliath," he called to the leader. "Have you seen Lexington?"

"Not recently," replied Goliath. "He ate his breakfast quickly and disappeared afterwards."

"Huh." Brooklyn checked the media room to see if Lexington was playing video games. The television wasn't on but there were voices. "There you are," whispered Brooklyn.

Brooklyn could hear his brother's voice and the voice of a female: Morgan. No wonder he was in such a hurry to finish his breakfast. Brooklyn peeked into the room and saw Lexington and Morgan sitting on the sofa. Lexington was playing with Morgan's hair, a gargoyle's way of a kiss, and Morgan was shyly running her thumb over Lexington's brow ridge. This was just too cute! Brooklyn fought to keep a chuckle from making itself audible. It was a bit odd-looking seeing Lexington and Morgan together as a couple. Lexington was eager to the point of being hyper and Morgan was very modest and serene and in some ways timid. Sure she knew she was powerful when it came to her abilities and she had confidence in them, but when it came to other things, such as being around people, she would rather hide in her hood.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lexington asked.

Brooklyn snapped out of his thoughts and saw Morgan had put her hand down.

"I'm fine," replied Morgan in her small voice.

Lexington shook his head. "I know you better than that. What's wrong?" Lexington looked down. "Oh. Morgan, it's okay. I don't know who told you that you wouldn't be loved because of them, but I love you for who you are, scars and all."

Morgan made an apprehensive sound as Lexington removed one of her fingerless gloves. He put the glove aside and held her arm in his hands.

"I don't mind," he said, running a talon gently over the pink lines.

Morgan looked like she didn't believe him.

Lexington bent his head and kissed the scars. "I don't mind. Really."

"Ahem," Brooklyn cleared his throat.

Morgan jumped and grabbed her glove. Lexington straightened up and tried to appear as if nothing happened.

"We're supposed to be on patrol," said Brooklyn.

"Right," said Lexington, jumping off the sofa. "I'm coming."

Brooklyn turned back to Morgan and gave her a little wink. Morgan got herself straightened up and quickly walked out of the room to see Lexington off.

"Oh, Morgan!" Puck sang from another room. "Come here, I need you for a moment."

Morgan winced. What could Puck want with her?

"Yes?" she asked, entering the room.

Puck looked at her with a mischievous look. "Come here, lovely," he said.

Morgan came closer, keeping a close eye on the trickster.

"I thought it would be nice to have a little time together," said Puck. "Teach you a little something will help you with your powers."

"Puck, Ruth will have your ears if you do something to me without her knowing," said Morgan. "She was very upset with you when you cast that sleep spell on me."

"I won't cast a spell," said Puck. "Not for what I'm going to teach you." He cringed mockingly. "She would cut my ears off? I'd like to see her try."

"Don't push your luck," said Morgan. "She'll do it."

Puck didn't doubt it for a minute. Ghost versus fey. He wondered who would win that one. Probably him because Ruth would most likely become frustrated after a time and leave him alone.

"So what are you going to teach me?" asked Morgan, still a bit wary.

Puck smiled. "Just a little trick to keep your powers under control," he replied.

The lesson was quiet, mostly involving Puck giving Morgan detailed instructions about meditation so she would be able to call upon large amounts of power if she ever needed to. It was also to teach Morgan to strengthen her mind.

"I could give you a training exercise," said Puck. "But I would have to cast a spell on you for that."

"Not tonight, Puck," said Morgan. "I have to be at work early in the morning."

"All right," said Puck with a nod. "Another time then."

Morgan nodded and left the room.


	12. Training Part 2

Morgan was sitting in her room at the castle meditating. Puck had taught her that meditation would help her stay focused on her powers. She had made great progress in just a few short days. Morgan wasn't the only one learning things through meditation. Ariana was learning to levitate and still go about everyday activities.

Morgan came out of her meditative state and wondered if she should ask Puck to conduct his exercise. She had told Ruth that Puck wanted to cast another spell on her. Ruth openly opposed the idea.

Ruth stood at the foot of the bed, a severe look on her deathly pale face. "You are going to ask the trickster, aren't you?" she said, clearly unhappy.

"If it helps with my training," said Morgan.

Ruth snorted. "I do not like the idea of fraternizing with fey," she said. Morgan stared at her. "What?"

"You used to say 'with sorcerers'," said Morgan. "Have you finally warmed to Ariana?"

"You are jejune, Morgan," said Ruth.

"And you are not," stated Morgan. "I know you do this out of protection. But how am I suppose to mature without learning for myself?"

Ruth pressed her lips together. She waved her hand. "Do as you please," she said, turning away. "Summon me if you must." Ruth faded away.

Morgan got up and went to find Puck.

* * *

><p>Puck was just finishing up teaching Alexander his nightly lesson. Morgan waited until he was finished before knocking on the door.<p>

"Morgan, dear," he grinned.

Morgan didn't like it when he called her that, or when he grinned at her like that either. It always made her think that he was going to do something horrible to her. Ruth had constantly warned Morgan about a trickster's mercurial nature.

"What can I do for you?" he said, coming out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Morgan managed to get her words out the first time she tried. "You said that there was a training exercise for my powers. Is now a bad time to do it?"

Puck's grin widened. "Not at all," he replied. "Let me get a few things set up." His grin widened into something wolfish. "Ruth is okay with this?"

"No," replied Morgan, hanging her head. She looked into Puck's icy eyes, her own brown ones blazing with determination. "But I need to do this. I have to learn. I have to stand on my own two feet."

"Good," said Puck. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Morgan frowned.

"You're not as naive as Ruth likes to think," said Puck. "You've proved that when you defeated the demon on your own. You have the knowledge. It's all a matter of applying it."

Morgan was surprised.

Puck chuckled lightly. "Meet me in the dungeon. We'll conduct the exercise down there." Puck vanished.

* * *

><p>Morgan made her way to the dungeon. What was Puck up to? He had no reason to hurt her, but she was still wary of him.<p>

Puck had everything set up in the dungeon. Morgan looked at what he did. She tilted her head curiously at the small table with an incense burner and a divan with several pillows.

Puck turned to her. "Come here." He motioned to her. "I'm not going to bite."

Morgan walked over to the trickster. Puck put his hand out to her and Morgan took it. He sat her on the divan.

"Relax," Puck gently commanded. He lit the incense. "I know you have questions, one of them being why we are doing this down here. The answer: we won't be disturbed. Now, lie down."

Morgan hesitantly did what she was told, adjusting the pillows so she was comfortable. The scent of the incense was making her feel a bit lightheaded. Puck floated above her, his white hair close enough to brush against her face. As he hovered, Puck explained what was going to happen.

"The point of this exercise is to strengthen your will," said Puck. "I am going to cast a spell to lock you inside your own mind. Don't worry, you will not be in any danger," he assured when Morgan opened her mouth to protest. "I will be able to keep track of you. If it gets to be too much for you, I will pull you out, but you're going to want to push yourself as far as you can."

"This is to see if I can focus my power?" asked Morgan.

"In a way," said Puck. "It's more about you remaining focused on a goal. Your goal is to separate your spirit from your body. My spell is going to create a labyrinth to prevent you from doing so. Find the end and you can separate yourself."

"Will I have my powers or are you going to take them away?" asked Morgan.

Puck's eyes glittered. "You'll find out in a minute," he answered. "Now, you need to relax. It'll be easier on both of us if you do. This may feel a little odd."

Morgan relaxed the best she could, making sure she was comfortable. She had a feeling she was going to be lying here for a while.

Puck placed a small hand on her shoulder. "Ready?" he asked.

Morgan took a steadying breath and nodded.

Puck nodded back. "Do you want to close your eyes? It may go more smoothly for you."

"No," replied Morgan. "I want to see it coming."

"All right." Puck clapped his hands together. "Thy mind is something of a mystery, so allow us to delve into its history. Fair Morgan, though your nature be meek, have courage to find the answers you seek."

Puck's eyes flashed green and he placed his hands on her breastbone and brow. The magic pulled Morgan's conscious mind into her subconscious. She felt herself falling.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was face down on the stone floor of the dungeon. Morgan got to her knees and was just about to chide Puck for pushing her off the divan when she realized that there was no one around. There was no divan, no table with an incense burner, no Puck. It was empty.<p>

Morgan looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She got to her feet and walked up the steps to the door. She pushed it open and. . .

She was in her old house.

Morgan frowned. This was the house she grew up in. There were so many bad memories here, so many she did not want to think about.

"_Thy mind is something of a mystery, so allow us to delve into its history."_

Morgan was going to see all these bad memories whether she wanted to or not. Had Puck done this to learn about her past? If he was, he had a tricky, sadistic way of doing it. She remembered him saying that he had a way of keeping track of her so she wasn't in any danger.

Morgan took a deep breath and walked the hall that led to the stairs. There was a mirror hanging on the wall. Morgan caught her reflection and almost screamed. It was her reflection, all right, just many years younger. Her hair looked like someone stuck a bowl on her head and cut any hair that stuck out underneath it. She had on a flower dress and dress shoes. She remembered this outfit because she only wore it once. It was her first day of school.

The scene shifted slightly. Now Morgan was in her living room in the afternoon. She had just come from her first day at school. Her father was on the sofa and her mother was in the kitchen.

Morgan wasn't sure if she wanted to move her feet. She knew as soon as she began to walk to her room what was going to happen. But this had already happened. There was no way to change it.

Morgan took two steps forward.

"Don't leave your trash laying around!" shouted her father.

Morgan flinched and turned around. A piece of paper cut in the shape of a school bus had fallen off her backpack. It had been pinned on with a safety pin so she wouldn't lose it.

Her mother came in and picked it up. She gave Morgan a stern look. "This is your bus schedule. How are you supposed to know where you're to go if you forget?"

Morgan walked over and took the paper from her mother. Her mother slapped her alongside the head.

"And don't lose it again!" she yelled. She turned back and went into the kitchen.

Oddly enough, the blow did not hurt as much as Morgan remembered it hurting. Could it be part of the spell? Had Puck put a safeguard in place in case any of her memories brought her physical pain?

The scene shifted again. This time, Morgan was in her room. She was ten years old now. She was sitting on her bed, her father berating her over something she did not understand and she thought she had done something very wrong. Now that she was older, she understood she had done nothing wrong and that her father was just having a temper tantrum. After several moments of fear on Morgan's part, her father left. Then her mother started in on her, calling her stupid and variety of other names.

After getting yelled at, Morgan climbed into bed. She couldn't sleep. This was the first night she couldn't sleep because of her powers. She didn't even know about them at the time. Morgan kept hearing things, feeling things move even though they were in another room. Now and then she would see an image.

Morgan heard someone coming up the stairs. She hid under her bed and listened. Her door did not open, but there were a pair of boots by the side of her bed.

_Ruth,_ thought Morgan. _This is the first night my powers kept me awake and the day I met Ruth._

Ruth looked under the bed and smiled. "Hello, little one," she said. "What are you doing under there?"

Morgan climbed out from under her bed.

_There has to be something more than this,_ thought Morgan. _Puck can't just be showing my memories to me and expect me to learn something from them._

The scene shifted once more. This time, Morgan was in the bathroom with a razor blade in her hand. Her sleeve was rolled up to show unscarred skin. The day she began cutting.

"Not this," said Morgan.

She threw the razor blade down. The scene wavered. She realized she didn't have to live out the memories. If she could fight and find the end, she could get out. That was the point of the exercise. She didn't need to endure the memories, she had to fight against them. If she fought, she would find her way out.

The razor flew up and tried to cut Morgan's arm. She jumped and got out of the way as it came around again and tried to cut her. The mirror in the bathroom shattered, shards of glass going after her, trying to cut her arms. Morgan desperately tried to protect herself, but the sharp edges cut her arms, giving her the scars she did not want.

The scene changed. It was the day Morgan ran away from home. She was on the subway. Ruth was always nearby and Morgan could feel her presence as she rode. The only difference was that this was a memory and Ruth was not really with her. The ghost of the ghost felt empty.

_Focus, Morgan,_ she told herself.

Morgan felt her power build up inside her. The subway car felt like it was crushing her. Her power suddenly burst and the scene changed. It was now the day she met Ariana.

Morgan shook her head. She had to keep her concentration. Her power built up once more and she tried to pull herself out of her body. She felt herself trying to get free, but the memories weighed her down. The scenes changed more rapidly now. It went from the day she met Ariana to the day the moved in together to the day the confided each others powers to the day Ariana learned Morgan was cutting and so on.

Morgan finally gave it all she had. Everything went black and she felt herself being propelled out of her body. She opened her eyes to find herself hovering high above her body. Puck was looking up at her with a smile.

"Good job," said Puck.

"Thank you," moaned Morgan. She hurried back to her body and settled down. She opened her eyes and blinked wearily. "That's it, right?"

"That's it," said Puck. "Now go to sleep."

Morgan did not need to be told twice.


End file.
